Getting To Know Daddy
by LilyAnneMarie
Summary: Eluded from her past, Renesmee Cullen knows one thing: her parents gave her up shortly after birth. When trouble strikes, an unknowing Renesmee is taken to the tiny town of Forks. When everything is said and done, will Renesmee discover who she really is?
1. Preface

As the mahogany clock struck midnight, singing its chilling tune, the thumping grew louder and louder...

Glass shattered as the windows around me broke. I screamed, but I wasn't positive they could hear. No one could. Noises of rips and tears rang through the house. But something was unusual about them... as if they weren't coming from paper, but it was still not human... Marble.

He stood beside my bed, his face dark from lack of lighting. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins as he lifted me up and tore out through the broken window. We ran, the rain soaking my cold skin.

"They're here," he whispered, his eyes fixed on the dark horizon.

_They're here..._


	2. Chicago

**

* * *

**

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be used. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

The hot concrete pavement burned the bottom of my black flip flop, warming the heels of my feet. It was one of those rare summer days in Chicago, Illinois that the lake had a slight breeze, making it a perfect day for a walk. Sun rebounded off the sides of tall skyscrapers as we maneuvered our way through the windy city.

My three friends and I laughed and talked as we made our way through throngs of people. Unlike them, we were in no hurry to get home. This day could have no end, and we couldn't be any happier. But no one could freeze time. Jacob and Seth were shoving each other, getting into a friendly wrestling match, while Leah and I laughed and avoided getting hit.

Leah Clearwater had been one of my close friends since as far back as I could remember. She was fairly tall and muscular, for being a girl. Her beautiful dark eyes complimented her long, dark brown, close to black, hair. Though she came off as rough, underneath that tough exterior was a true and caring heart.

Seth, her brother, looked nothing like her. With the exception that he was tall and slim, and rather muscular, you couldn't really tell they were related. He had sandy blonde hair, hanging in a messy disarray on his head. His playful icy blue eyes lit up when he smiled. Unlike his sister, his playful soul showed through and through.

But Jacob Black... Jacob Black was my best friend. There was something about him that made me closer than him with the others. He'd always been with me since we were little, though he never seemed to change. But what did I know? I was only eight, yet physically I was seventeen. Jake knew this, along with Leah and Seth. They'd all been with me my entire life, even in the "before time."

So I suppose you want to know what I'm talking about, right? Well, the "before time" was the time before I was put up for adoption and sent to live with Mildred and Joe. Mildred and Joe Smith were my foster parents, and had been ever since I was a kid. They were fairly wealthy, but that didn't mean my life was any easier. Every day, they'd remind me I was a foster child and my parents didn't want me. Yeah. Great.

Now... the hard part? I was eight years old. Seriously. But physically, I was a seventeen year old teenager. Apparently, I had some rare South American disease that no one was allowed to know. Jake, Leah, and Seth had the same thing. You'd age to a certain age, for us seventeen, and then you'd stay frozen that way. Forever. Well, possibly forever. Mildred and Joe never gave me the full story. Go figure.

As we walked, we passed the shore. The sun was setting, making the sky purple, pink, and orange. The water danced with color. I smiled as I leaned against one of the wire fences to admire it. Hot black metal burned my skin, but I barely noticed. I never did. Part of the disease. My skin used to be boiling hot, but then it dropped to icy cold throughout the years.

"Guys," I said, my eyes still fixed on the sunset. "What time is it?"

"Uh...," Jake said, lifting his wrist to check his watch. "Six forty-five."

My eyes sprung open as I whipped around. "WHAT?!" I broke into a sprint down the streets of Chicago, running my way home. It was probably a ten minute jog from here.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" I grumbled. My pace picked up as I began to think of all the trouble I would be in.

"Ness!" Jake called, meeting my pace. "Renesmee! What's wrong?"

My breath came in heavy pants as I pushed myself harder. "I told Mildred I'd be home my six thirty!" By now, my flip flop had flown off my foot and smacked Seth in the face. Right on the nose!

After letting it all soak in, Jake let out a giant "Shit!" and took my arm and began to run faster. Last time, it had _not_ended well when I was late. No food for four days. I would have starved if Nonny, our live-in housekeeper, hadn't brought me something. But I couldn't risk Nonny's job. Not anymore. Nonny had been like a mother to me. She was Italian, with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and rather plump, but not fat.

We got home in about eight minutes flat. Determination made us move quicker. After a quick and quiet goodbye with my friends, I reluctantly climbed the back stairs outside up to our large apartment. Why did the have to buy the one on the top floor?! The cheap metal clanked as I tried to move as swiftly as possible up the stairs. Too bad I was a clutz.

Nonny was waiting for me at the back door. By the look on her face, she was not happy. She wiped her hands on the white apron wrapped around her blue servant's dress, than pulled me into her embrace.

"Where were you?!" she scolded. "I was worried sick! Luckily, I said you went to bed early!"

"Sorry, Nonny," I apologized. "We lost track of time."

She muttered something in Italian before speaking again. "Through the window. I'll distract them."

I climbed in through the open window that lead to my bedroom. Nonny followed through the back door as I scrambled to get a change of clothes in the dark room. Upon reaching for my black pajama sweats, a hand reached out and grabbed mine. Mildred.

"So where were you," she asked, anger threatening to break out in her voice.

My mouth hung slightly open. "S-sorry M-Mildred. We... we lost track of time."

She threw her head back, her unnatural curls falling backwards. "Joe!" she called, the mole on her cheek twitching when she spoke.

A moment later, her husband, Joe, was at the door, Nonny and our butler, Gabe, close behind him. "Yes, honey?"

Mildred held me up by my left arm as I squealed in pain. For a forty year old woman, she had a kung-fu grip!

"You decide what to do with her," she said, shoving me towards him.

Joe grabbed my right arm, gripping it tighter than Mildred. With his free hand, he stroked his gray mustache, determining what to do with me. I involuntarily winced, going through a list of things he could do to me in my head. Then, while I was on "slapping," he took my arm and threw me across the room. My head came fairly close to the footboard of my bed, but I thankfully missed it. I didn't scream, but my eyes slammed shut. Once they reopened, I could see Joe and Mildreds' satisfied faces.

"Master Smith!" Nonny exclaimed, moving to grab his arm. "Please! She's just a girl!"

Joe whipped his head around to face Nonny. Then, his wrinkly arm reached out and slapped her. She crumbled to the floor from the force of the blow.

"I. Don't. Take. Advice. From. Illegals," he grunted. That pig!

"Nonny!" I screamed, forgetting the pain to get up and help the woman who had acted as my mother for so many years. I hovered over her, wiping the strands of brown hair hanging out of her ponytail away from her face.

I turned around, anger flaring up in my eyes. "You!" I growled at Joe and Mildred.

Mildred smirked. "Trying to help your 'mother'? No wonder your real family didn't want you!"

Anger engulfed me in its blanket. I was furious! Before I knew what I was doing, I had Mildred by the hair. Unfortunately, the hair was a wig. I tore it off and threw it across the room. Then, I pulled her into a headlock that Jake taught me so many years back.

"Take. That. Back," I said through gritted teeth.

Mildred and Joe both looked alarm. Never before had I held my ground. But today was different. Today, I was pissed.

But Gabe pulled me away before I could do anything regrettable.

"Master," he said in his old British accent. "Let me take care of the girl. Please, you and the missus rest yourselves." He handed Mildred's wig back to her.

Joe nodded and hooked elbows with Mildred as they left the room, closing the door behind them. Nonny moved to lock the door.

I sat down on the bed, knowing Gabe would never hurt me. My head was buried in my hands as I sighed.

"Gabe," I moaned. "Nonny. What's wrong with me?"

Nonny moved over to wrap a comforting arm around me as she sat on my right side.

"No wonder my parents didn't want me," I mumbled.

"Don't say that!" Nonny scolded. "I saw your parents! Of course, they wanted you!"

Gabe was smacking a book (a copy of Romeo and Juliet) against my dresser to give the impression he was hitting me. I let out a few screams before continuing my conversation.

"Then why did they leave me?" I asked. "Why did they leave me with _them_?" I gestured to the door.

Gabe set the book down and sat on my left side.

"Miss Cullen," he said. Did I mention I refused to take on their last name? That's why I kept my parent's last name. "Maybe they didn't know that they were this treacherous. Love makes you do crazy things, and at the time, this may have been what was best."

I nodded, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Maybe."

Nonny hugged me. "Honey, they were young. They were probably scared. Oh my God!" She began digging through her pockets for something.

"What's wrong, Nonny?" I asked, slightly concerned.

She pulled out a small square photograph and handed it to me.

"That's your parents," Gabe told me, pointing at the picture.

I examined the picture. A man with spiky bronze hair and perfectly chiseled features with liquidy golden eyes had his arm pressed up against this girl. The girl had chocolate brown hair with those same golden eyes. She was just as gorgeous as the man, though they couldn't have been more than eighteen. In their arms was a baby with curly brown hair and huge chocolate brown irises. She giggled as she played with her frilly pink dress.

"I-is that me?" I asked, pointing at the baby.

Nonny nodded, smiling. "Your parents loved you. Don't ever doubt that."

I scrutinized the picture one last time before turning back to them. "Thanks, guys. You're the best."

They both hugged me and went off to their bedrooms.

I'm not sure how many times I studied that picture that night. It's just... I had to remember. Everything. Their faces, their eyes, their hair. Everything. Countless times I traced my thin ivory fingers over their faces, imagining that it was really them. Thinking how their skin would glide under my fingers, watching their bright smiles... everything

Little did I know that it would become pertinent very soon.

**Author's Note: What did you think? More excitement next chapter, promise! This story is going to be fun, so stay with me! Harhar. Again, Q&A with my friend Laurel (Psychic-Porsche-3) and me is still open. All you have to do is send a PM to our joint account, La Smarticles . Link on my profile! I notice I leave long AN's... I just like to ramble, sorry. This one is shorter though.**

**_And the sun will set for you, The sun will set for you. And the shadow of the day, Will embrace the world in gray, And the sun will set for you..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	3. Belinda

**

* * *

**

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be used. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

It rained that night. Buckets of icy cold water doused the streets of Chicago and slapped my window. Around eleven, I woke up again, though I didn't move. Shadows of purple were cast on my ceiling. I studied them as I snuggled deeper into my blankets. The streets of Chicago outside my home were quiet. Occasionally, you could hear a car zip down the streets. Probably heading back from a bar or a club.

A soft thumping sound started on the wall outside my door. It sounded just as if someone were drumming their fingers. The sound was almost rhythmic.

Gabe and Nonny re-entered my room a few minutes later. Nonny carried an icepack and Gabe held a small white bottle of pain reliever and an icy glass of water. I groaned as I sat up in my bed. My head throbbed in protest. I pressed my hand to the back of my dead, not bothering to let out an "ow." Gabe handed me two long white pills while Nonny placed the blue rubber ice bag on the crown of head.

"Thanks," I said after swallowing the two pills.

Gabe nodded and Nonny rubbed my shoulder. I laid back against my pillow as Nonny and Gabe took their places on either side of me. Gabe rested his head on the fluffy white pillow next to me and Nonny wrapped her soft and slightly sun-burnt arm around my shoulder. I closed my eyes, taking in their familiar sweet scent. Neither of them had changed. Nonny still had on her blue cotton dress with the white apron. Gabe still wore his black suit, which was slightly wrinkled with age. My head leaned on Nonny's shoulder.

"Tell me a story," I mumbled, wanting so terribly to fall asleep.

Nonny ran her fingers to the bottom of my hair. She looked at Gabe.

"Gabe?"

Gabe looked between the two of us and hesitated. "Alright," he said at last. Then he sighed. Well... I was seventeen and a young lad in Britain. Two days after my birthday, my father decided it was time for me to grow up and be a man. So, for weeks afterwards, he hunted down a bride for me. It wasn't until three months afterwards he became successful.

"Her looks were perfect, a real beauty. Every man on the street would stop and gawk if they saw her. She had silky golden blonde hair with light brown highlights. Her eyes were cerulean blue and she had a prim little nose. But she was lacking something: a personality.

"Her name was Anna. She didn't care that her parents were marrying her off. In her eyes, everything would be alright. You see, my family came from money. But I, I cared. I believed in true love, and, in my heart, I knew she wasn't, nor would she ever be, my true love. I pleaded with my father to break off the engagement, but he wouldn't budge.

"One day, my father sent me to the jeweler's to pick something out for her. I walked in, my brown velvet pouch of money in hand. And then..." His eyes filled with love and adoration. "Then I saw her.

"She was cutting a final deal with a customer. She had the most astonishing green eyes and beautiful, silky brown hair. Dimples appeared on her cheeks when she smiled and her laugh was like a million bells, tingling in the distance. Her fingers were delicate, not like she had never done any work, but just... perfect. Everything about her was perfect. When she turned to look at me, my heart began doing flips."

"Aww!" I interjected. "That's so romantic!"

"Well," Nonny asked Gabe impatiently. "Continue with the story!"

Gabe obliged. "Her name was Belinda. We began seeing each other secretly for months afterwards. I constantly came up with excuses to postpone my wedding to Anna. Anna wasn't the one I wanted to marry; I loved Belinda, and I intended to spend the rest of my life with her.

"One day, my father grew impatient and planned the wedding in two weeks. When I went to see Belinda that day, she told me of her father's intentions of marrying her off. A German man named Bartholomaus, in the military. Marrying him would make Belinda the wealthiest and most prestigious woman in English and Germany alike.

"But Belinda didn't want to marry Bartholomaus. So together, we cleared out our bank accounts and ran away together.

"Everything was going peachy... that is, until Bartholomaus caught up with us. We were near the train station when he caught us. Bartholomaus was so angry that..."

Gabe was silent, his eyes suddenly wet.

"That what, Gabe?" I asked, pressing my hand gingerly to his arm.

Gabe heaved a sigh and continued. "He killed her."

Nonny and I were silent. I felt as if I were Gabe, in his shoes. Watching the love of my life die because of my decision. Hearing her scream in agony, and seeing that sick beast watch in delight and satisfaction. For that moment, _I_ was Belinda. _I_ was fighting for love. _I_ was running away... _I_ was dying.

"Her last words were 'Go.'" he whispered, his eyes holding unshed tears. "So... that's what I did. I was a coward... There was no way I could face Bartholomaus, let alone kill him. So I fled to the US. To avoid my past."

No one said anything after that. What was there really _to_ say? We simply sat in silence, absorbing the story. That is, until that annoying thumping continued.

"Nonny?" I asked. "What's that noise?"

She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow as she stared at me. "Dear... what noise?"

"That thumping noise!" I complained. "It's annoying! For the past few minutes, it's been going and on!"

Nonny simply smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. "It's late. You're probably just imagining it."

I nodded, trying to convince myself she was right. Gabe and she left without another word. I pressed my head back against the pillow and fell back asleep.

* * *

_"Edward, we can't leave her!"_

_"I know... But it's what's best for her."_

_A beautiful woman with chocolate brown hair and golden eyes argued with a man with bronze hair and the same eyes. The woman kept brushing at her eyes, though no tears fell. In her arms was a tiny baby, who looked about five._

_They stood on the porch steps of a small city house, rain pouring on behind them. The sky was purple, as it was nighttime, and the only thing lighting the streets was moonlight._

_"She'll live a life without knowing who her parents are," the woman stated, brushing a curl out of the sleeping baby's eyes. "Is that... is that what we really want? Can't we just... keep her?"_

_"And what, Bella?!" the man snapped. "Wait for them to come and murder her?! We can't risk it! It would be selfish!"_

_Bella quieted down and simply stared at the baby. Her eyes were sad when she finally turned to look at him._

_"Hey," Edward said. "I... I'm sorry, okay? It's just... she's safer with humans."_

_Bella sighed and nodded. "I just wish... I just wish Alice could see her future. She needs to be safe. She deserves the best. I want her to have everything her little heart desires."_

_"And she will," Edward finished. "These people... they seem to have good hearts. And they have quite a bit of money stored up. Please, just have a little faith, alright?"_

_"And what," Bella spat. "Are they going to say? You know, when they find out she's growing faster than most children?"_

_"Taken care of," a man from behind her said. His figure was dark and barely lit with moonlight. There was no way of telling who he was. "Said it was some South American disease. Convinced them the pack and I had it, too. If you wave quite a bit of money in their faces, they'll keep their traps shut real good."_

_Bella turned around to face him. "And you're going to stay with her? No matter where she goes?"_

_"Yup," the man said, popping the "p". "No matter where!"_

_Edward wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder. He nodded to the man._

_"Thanks, Ja--" Bella began._

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat. The mahogany clock in the next room struck midnight, singing its chilling tune. That thumping from earlier grew louder and louder...

_CHING!_

Glass shattered as the windows around me broke. I screamed for Nonny or Gabe, but I wasn't positive they could hear. No one could. Noises of rips and tears rang through the house. But something was unusual about them... as if they weren't coming from paper, but it was still not human... Marble.

My heart felt as if it were going to beat out of my chest and my stomach felt sick. I shut my eyes instinctively and pulled that picture out from under my pillow, clutching it in my hands..

_He_ stood beside my bed, his face dark from lack of lighting. But it didn't matter. I knew that face anywhere. The face I had seen from my dream... the face I had known for years. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins as he lifted me up and tore out through the broken window at inhuman speed. We ran to his car, the rain soaking my cold skin.

"They're here," he whispered, his eyes fixed on the dark horizon.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the whole "trap" thing. We're reading the Outsiders and I like how they talk ;) Thanks to all my readers! You guys are AMAZING! Anyhoo, so yeah. I left it at a cliffie! What did you think? Sorry I may not reply to reviews. My dad put pop up blocker on extreme, and it takes a long LONG time for me to reply. If you get an email titled Review Reply from FF, just know it took me about twenty minutes to reply. ANYHOO!**

**Questions For This Chapter:**

**1. Who are "they"?  
2. What did you think of Gabe's story? Sad? Generic?  
3. Scale of 1 to 10, what did you think of this chapter?  
4. Suggestions for outtakes?**

**_Throw it away! Forget yesterday! We'll make the great escape! Won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway! Watch it burn! Let it die! Cause we are finally free tonight..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	4. Airport

**

* * *

**

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be used. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

He began shoving me into the passenger's seat.

"Jake!" I complained. "No! What's going on? What's happening?!"

My arms and legs felt wobbly and weak. I wasn't quite sure if I would be able to go on without falling over or getting sick. Rain blurred my vision as I tried to look up at Jacob. His eyes were distant for a moment before he refocused.

"We have to leave," he said monotonously.

"Tell me what's happening," I pressed.

Before he could reopen his mouth, Leah and Seth were right by his side.

"Leah," he ordered. "Drive her somewhere-- anywhere! Seth and I will cover you."

"No," she responded, her voice rising to be heard over the rain. "You drive her! I'll guard with Seth."

"Uh, hello?!" I yelled, waving my hand in the air for emphasis. "If someone could so kindly answer my question... What the hell is happening?!"

They all pretended as if I hadn't said anything and ran to their positions. Before I could protest, Seth slammed me down into my seat. Jake was already on the driver's side. Without a glance sideways or backwards, Jake struck his foot down on the gas. My head smacked back against the leather headrest from the impact.

"They're after you," Jake told me through gritted teeth. His eyes were trained on the road that was whipping beneath the tires. "They've come for you-- for them."

"Who are 'they'?" I asked, a hint of hysteria in my voice. "Jake, I need you to tell me who 'they' are."

"God dammit! Edward and Bella! Oh my God! They just-- they put you in jeopardy! When I get my hands around Eddie-Poo's neck, I swear to--"

"JACOB!" I yelled, breaking him out of his trance. "Answer the damn question!"

He turned to look at me long and hard. I sank into my seat a little bit from the intensity of his gaze.

"We're leaving Chicago," he responded simply, his eyes never leaving mine.

"What?" I asked, shocked. "Why?"

"It's not safe here," he replied, his attention back on the wet road. In the distance, two distinct howls could be heard-- wait, howls?

"What was that?" I asked nervously, turning to look out the back window.

"Nothing," he grumbled, seeming to slam onto the gas pedal even harder.

"Jake, slow down!" I screamed. "You're going to hit something!"

He laughed a bitter and hard chuckle. "_You_ would hit something!"

My eyes widened as we sped through the city at an unrealistic pace. Somehow, I completely forgot about blinking. We arrived at O'Hare in record time and Jake shoved me through small groups of people. I didn't see why. There was plenty of space elsewhere. Seth and Leah ran to join us. We had already bought four tickets to Seattle under the names Vanessa, Jonathan, Dallas, and Amy Wolfe.

Jake pulled me into a gift shop and began piling T-shirts into my arms.

"Put one of these on," he advised. He tossed me a dark pair of sunglasses and a black cap. "And these."

I examined them. "Because it would be perfectly logical to wear sunglasses in the middle of the--"

"JUST PUT THEM ON!" he commanded.

Too afraid to go against his orders, I changed in the nearest convenient restroom. When I came out, I looked like a tourist. I wore a black White Sox t-shirt and a Cubs baseball cap with a pair of dark sunglasses. Jake, Leah, and Seth were also changed into T-shirts. They all wore Cubs jerseys with Sox hats and, of course, the signature pair of sunglasses.

"This is ridiculous!" I complained. "Why can't we just go home and get a change of clothes?"

"Ness," he said calmly. "We're never going home again. And we can't wear these clothes." He grabbed my old stack of clothes and threw them in a trash bin. "Too risky."

"Too risky for what?!" I snapped. "No one will give me an answer."

Leah's eyes were sad as she studied the scuffed white tiles. "In time, Nessie. In time."

My stomach had this terrible wrenching feeling and my head pounded with pain. I didn't want "in time". I wanted an answer. Right now. Most of all, I wanted Nonny and Gabe.

"Nonny," I whispered. "Gabe. Are they okay?"

The three of them exchanged nervous glances. When I opened my mouth to ask again, Leah grabbed my elbow between her thumb and forefinger and began dragging me down the terminal.

"We're going to miss our flight," she explained.

I stumbled down the halls as Leah pushed me towards the gate. Leah shoved the four tickets on the flight attendants desk.

"Come on, lady!" she urged as the woman scanned them under the bright red light. "We're in a hurry! Chop chop!" She began snapping her fingers.

"I'm sorry, miss," the flight attendant snapped, tossing back a tuft of her honey blond hair. "I can only go--"

"Aw, Jesus!" Leah screeched. She snatched up the tickets and began running them beneath the scanner. "Happy?"

She reached for my elbow again and shoved me through the gate.

"Lee, what's the rush?" I asked, tumbling backwards a little.

She laughed nervously, her grip on me tightening. "No rush, darlin'. We're just going to miss our flight."

By now, we were on the plane. She pushed me down the light blue carpeted aisles and into a seat. Whether that was our assigned seat or not, I'll never know. But there weren't that many people going to Seattle at one in the morning, so I figured it didn't matter.

Jake and Seth plopped down in the seats across from us.

"Now, Ness," Jake whispered, leaning across the aisle towards me. "I don't want you leaving this seat until we get to Seattle. When we get there, lay low. I have a feeling--" --he glanced over his shoulder nervously-- "--that we're in for some company."

"Company?" I asked.

"I'll explain later," he told me.

"Later?" I snapped. "Later?! I'm tired of freaking later! Someone tell me now!" I hadn't realized I was standing until the flight attendant came over.

"Um, miss," the flight attendant said sweetly. "You're being very distracting to the other passengers. Please, sit down and buckle up. We're preparing for take-off."

I hunched back into my seat, my arms crossed over my chest like a two-year-old who was just refused candy. The flight attendant scampered off happily to the front to prepare us all for take-off.

* * *

We arrived in Seattle around five-thirty in the morning. More people were in the airport than before, so it took quite a bit of shoving. Note to self: airports become crowded at five in the morning.

Seth and Leah took off, saying they'd meet us later.

After being cursed out by a few extremist baseball fans, and let me tell you, they had a _very_ colorful language, we decided it was time for a change of clothes. Jacob managed to find a shop that sold blue T-shirts with "Seattle" printed across the chest in white. He bought one for each of us and then a plain black cap. We discarded our previous clothes once more and continued on.

Afterwards, we boarded a smaller plane to a town called Forks. I'd never heard of this place, but it sounded like kitchen utensils. Forks. Cute. Very cute.

After an hour, we were in Kitchen Utensil land. A tall, well-built, dark toned man was waiting for us at the entrance. Jacob seemed to know who he was, because they both embraced when they saw each other-- not in that way, you pervs! In a "man hug". Jeez, you people!

"Embry!" Jacob exclaimed. "Good to see ya, man."

"Hey," Embry said. "Heard you got into a bit of trouble. I came to help you out."

Embry turned to look at me.

"See you picked up some hot chick in Chicago," he commented, wagging his eyebrows. "Hey, baby. What's your name?"

Jacob shot him a death glare while I blushed a bright red.

"I'm Renesmee," I said quietly, stifling a giggle.

His eyes widened as he turned back to Jake.

"Sorry, man," he apologized, holding up his hands and backing up. "I didn't know! I just--"

Jacob looked about ready to pound his head in. "Don't. Try. To. Pick. Her. Up." Embry's collar was now knit between Jake's fingers.

My eyes widened when I saw his anger. I lightly pressed my fingers against his upper arm. "Jake, it's fine. Jeez, you're like an overprotective husband or something!"

His cheeks turned a light pink as he let go of Embry. Embry took that opportunity to lead us to the car. It was quiet on the cold and rainy drive through town. Embry drove, with Jake in the passenger seat. I sat in the back. The car stopped right on the border of a vivid green forest.

"Can't go much farther," Embry said quietly, stopping the car.

Jacob sighed, glancing back at me.

"I guess... I owe it to her," he muttered, opening his door.

"Thanks, Embry," he mumbled. "Come on, Ness."

Without a fight, I got out and followed him down a wet, muddy path.

And then things got a whole lot more complicated.

**Author's Note: Sorry, it's very jarbled. I wrote this in bits and pieces throughout the week. Anyhoo, I made a "poster" I guess, for this story. It's my avatar (although part of it is cut out). Check it out. I didn't draw anything, I got them from Yahoo!. All rights go to their original owners. Thursday's our last day of school! WHOO!!!**

**Questions For This Chapter:**

**1. Did you think Jake was being a bit of a bastard? Was Nessie being too much of a baby?  
2. Where are they? (I think I made it PURTY obvious!)  
3. Why did Jake keep shoving her through people? (There's an actual reason. I probably won't write it out, but there IS a reason. Think. THINK!)  
4. What did you like from this chapter? What could I improve on?  
5. Scale of 1 to 10, 1 being terrible, 10 being fantastic, what would you rate this chapter?  
6. Suggestions for outtakes?**

**_It's gonna come back around. You know that this town is just too small and not too tall to take this again. You dress to impress but I got news: You know youre just gonna lose Everything and everyone that means so much to you..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	5. The Cullens

**

* * *

**

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be used. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

Apparently, here in this magical little town (not even an eighth the size of Chicago, by the way), people built their houses in the middle of forests. Then again, maybe it was just this home. Either way, it was massive; much bigger than anything you could see in the city. I'd never really seen large houses before, due to growing up in the city, so I was pretty excited.

Jake and I walked silently up the steps. My hands were caked in mud and there were various scrapes oozing droplets of blood due to my clumsiness. Luckily, the buckets of rain cleaned them... a little.

Jake pressed the immaculately white doorbell and slammed his fist against the door once.

"Open up!" he called. "We have a problem!"

I looked at him as I tried to ring out my hair.

"I'm not really in any condition for a visit," I pointed out.

I was drenched in rainwater and my shoes were covered completely in muddles (more mud than puddles... you know). My hair was in a messy disarray of curls, and I was still wearing the clothes from the airport. Jake just ignored me.

The door opened to reveal a short little pixie with spiky black hair. Her eyes were a honey gold and she wore black Capri's with a long royal blue baby doll tank top, even though it was raining.

"J-Jake?" she stuttered, her beautiful eyes filling with shock. Then she turned to look at me. "N-Nessie?"

I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, God. Oh, God," she mumbled. Then she screamed back into the house. "ROSALIE!"

A tall blond with the same honey eyes and wearing Capri's and a bright red V-neck sashayed up to the door. She was even prettier than the short girl.

"Alice, what is-- Nessie?" she asked incredulously, stepping towards me. "Nessie, is that you?"

Unable to think of anything else to do, I nodded.

Her eyes didn't water, but she wrapped me in a hug. Not knowing how to respond, I hugged back.

She pulled back and examined me, top to bottom.

"Oh, honey," she cooed. "You're so big! Look at you, all grown up! I can't believe it. Please, come in!"

She opened the door wider for Jake and me to enter. Hesitantly, I followed Jake in.

The house was abnormally huge. Once we entered, we walked into a large living room with a huge flat screen TV. The furniture was much more expensive than that of Joe and Mildred's. On one of the couches in front of the television, two teenage boys sat, hooting and hollering at a football game. One was incredibly muscular and massive with curly black hair and the same eyes as the rest of the bunch. The other was blond with somewhat wary eyes and a pained expression.

"Guys," the blond named Rosalie said. "We have a situation."

She stepped to the side revealing Jacob and myself. The two boys' eyes widened.

"Is that--" the blond boy began, his eyes shocked.

"Yup," Alice answered.

"NESSIE!" the muscular boy exclaimed, jumping up from his spot on the couch and enveloping me in a hug. "Oh, I've missed you so much! Just call me Uncle Emmett, kay? And that boy over there who looks like someone stuck a stick up his--"

"EMMETT!" the two girls scolded.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I was just going to say ass."

They rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, that's Jasper." he finished.

Jasper gave me a weak wave before turning to glare at Emmett.

"So, Nessie," Alice said. "You're more than welcome to use our shower. There's one upstairs, and please, pick out some new clothes from someone's closet."

"Oh, no, miss," I replied as politely as possible. "It wouldn't be right for me to use your facilities. I don't even--"

"Ness," Jake told me. "It's fine."

I turned to look at the family. They all nodded reassuringly.

"Okay," I muttered and headed up the steps.

The upstairs was huge. I went into an empty bedroom and dug through the closet. Inside were tons of long silk ball gowns in black bags. Not my taste. I dug deeper but could find nothing but designer brand tops, bottoms, and dresses. Finally, I settled on a pair of light skinny jeans and a long sleeved black T-shirt. It was the simplest I could find, even though I despised skinny jeans.

I made my way down the long, narrow hallway decorated in cream colors until I found the bathroom. It also had the same cream color scheme the rest of the house followed.

Downstairs, I could hear hushed voices. Though it was hard, I was able to make out some of the conversation.

"Why did you bring her here? She was supposed to stay in Chicago!" I recognized that as Rosalie's voice.

"Well, gee. Sorry you didn't want her here. Sorry I decided to bring her to see you before I brought her to the pack. We'll just pack up and leave you in your perfect little Cullen bubble." That was Jake. Hm. Cullen must be their last name.

Rosalie again. "Jake, you know I didn't mean it that way. You know I love Ness like she's my own daughter. But it was supposed to be safer for her to stay there."

"Guess again, Blondie. The oh-so magical family you found her beat her like a freakin' pinata. Luckily the servants protected her. It hurt me like hell to let her walk home day after day. And to make matters worse, _they_ came."

"You mean the--" Jasper began.

"Yup," Jacob clarified.

There was a long pause. I thought for sure I was caught until Emmett spoke up.

"Esme went with Carlisle to the hospital. They should be back within the next hour or so. Edward and Bella went on a hunting trip." Why did those names sound so familiar? "Oh, God. They are _not_ going to be happy about this."

"Well," Alice said. "I can't give them a heads up. And it irks the hell at me not being able to see what's going to happen."

"Jacob," Jasper said. "Downstairs there are some spare clothes we're never going to touch again. You're more than welcome to them. There's also a shower. Please, take one. You could use it."

"Thanks," Jake snapped.

Then there was only the pounding of feet. I assumed the conversation had ended, so I undressed and took my shower.

It felt good to get all the dirt and grime off of myself. I lathered myself in one of the many shampoos lining the wall. It was strawberry scented.

After I finished showering and decided I was decent, I stepped out into the hallway. I fiddled with my wet ponytail as I walked down the steps. The Cullens sat silently on the couches in the living room.

"Um..." I shuffled my feet, feeling uncomfortable with my new environment. "Where's Jake?"

"Showering downstairs," Alice replied. "Please. Come sit with us."

I nodded and went to take a seat, but not before tripping and falling on my face.

_Great way to make a first impression,_ I thought to myself. _Let the Cullens think you're a klutz._

"Let me help you up," Jasper offered, holding out his hand.

Reluctantly, I took it, blushing at my stupidity.

"Thanks," I mumbled, not meeting anyone's eyes.

He helped me to a seat between Rosalie and Alice on the couch ajacent to his and Emmett's. There was an uncomfortable silence between the five of us. I drummed my fingers on my thighs, desperately hoping for Jacob.

After a few minutes, Emmett burst out into spontaneous laughter. We all turned to look at him.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned for this dear man's health.

"Awkward-- moments--" he managed to squeak out between laughs. "--So-- f-funny!"

I couldn't help but join in myself. Soon, we were all creating a chorus of chuckles-- and no one could stop!

"Did I miss something?" Jake asked, grinning as he climbed up the stairs.

I returned the grin. "It would take a while to explain."

He chuckled and ran his hands through his wet black hair. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a gray t-shirt that revealed his perfectly sculpted abs. My breath hitched as I realized I was thinking of him differently. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, my eyes still raking over his god-like body.

"I assume you found everything alright," Jasper said. I was grateful that he broke me out of my awkward stance.

"Yeah," Jake said. "It was great. Thanks, man."

Jasper nodded and went back to a statue-like position. Jake walked towards us, shoving Rosalie out of her position next to me.

"Hey, mu--" Rosalie paused. "Moron! What the hell?"

Jake smirked. "Hey, bimbo. Wanna hear a dumb blond joke?"

Rosalie's eyes narrowed and her long, slender fingers clenched into a fist.

"It wasn't funny eight years ago," she commented through clenched teeth. "and it sure isn't funny now. I'll let you know we still have your dog bowl--"

"Oh. I'm so scared," Jake said nonchalantly.

"You should be!" she snapped, crouching into an attack position.

"Bring it, Blondie," Jacob challenged, crouching into the same position.

"Didn't you hear?" Rosalie snarled. "No dogs allowed."

Jacob lunged towards her throat and Rosalie flashed her teeth.

"JAKE!" I screamed, grabbing him by his waist. He stopped once I did this, turning to look at me.

"Rose," Emmett said in an amused voice, grabbing her by her waist. "Come on, Rosie. Remember what the doctor said. Count to ten before you do anything rash."

"Emmett," Rosalie growled. "There was no doctor!"

"Really? I could've sworn..." Emmett's eyes glazed over for a minute before snapping back to reality. "Either way, remember who's here." They both turned to look at me.

I finally had to ask the question that had been burning on my tongue since we'd arrived.

"Do we know each other or something?"

The five of them exchanged nervous glances. It was little Alice who finally spoke up.

"Nessie... we're your real family."

**Author's Note: So that's another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was actually writing out a little bit of this tragedy story I want to do this summer. It's probably going to be short like House of Cards, but incredibly sad. I haven't come up with a title for it, though. And I love this song below. Breathe Me by Sia, check it out! Warning: It's incredibly depressing. Even though I'm not depressed, it's still REALLY good!**

**Questions For This Chapter:  
1. What will Nessie's reaction be to this shocking news?  
2. On a scale of 1 to 10, what was this chapter?  
3. What am I doing right? What can I improve on?**

**_Be my friend. Hold me, wrap me up. Unfold me. I am small. I'm needy. Warm me up. And breathe me..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	6. Don't Fight It

**

* * *

**

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be used. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

**Thanks to Fantabulicious xx3 for giving me an idea from one of her crazy reviews :D (Sorry, it doesn't involve YMCA... LOL) This chapter goes out to you!**

"What did you do to her?!" a deep masculine voice exclaimed.

"C-Carlisle!" I could tell this was Alice's tinkly voice. By the sounds of it, she was shocked. "It's not what you think!"

"Yeah, C-Dawg," Emmett agreed. "We didn't drink her blood. We're past that."

Someone knelt down beside me and I felt two marble smooth fingers probe my skin.

"Emmett," the man, who I assumed was Carlisle, groaned. "I told you to stop calling me C-Dawg. Your rap career never worked out and it never will."

"You know what, Carlisle," Emmett said matter-of-factly. "That hurts. Hurts _deeply_. Two words: I'm. On. A. Boat."

"That's four words," Carlisle stated. "And you didn't even write it-- you can't even sing it."

My eyes fluttered open and met liquid honey eyes. The man-- who I assumed was Carlisle-- was just as insanely beautiful as the rest of them. He had short, honey blond hair. His skin was pale white and he had perfect, high cheekbones. I wondered why all the people in this family were so gorgeous. If it was something in the water, I hoped they would share it with the people in Chicago.

"Hello," I said drowsily.

"Nessie," Carlisle replied. It wasn't a question; He knew who I was. "Do you remember what happened?"

I propped myself up on my elbows. After a moment of thinking, I nodded.

"I passed out," I replied simply.

"Why?" he pressed.

_Nessie... we're your real family._

"W-well," I stuttered. "A-Alice... she told me... you were my real family."

His eyes widened and he turned to look at Alice. She shrugged innocently.

"Is that true?" I asked seriously.

His head flashed back to me.

"Well..." He looked somewhat nervous. "Yes..."

Just then, a woman in a pair of jeans and a blue cotton t-shirt walked in. Much like the rest of the family, her eyes were that honey gold. Her hair was a caramel brown, and she was tall and slender.

"Hello, Nessie," she greeted me. "I'm your grandmother, Esme."

Esme sure didn't look old enough to be a grandmother, let alone a mother. I looked around the room, then remembered the picture I took with me from Chicago.

"None of you look like my parents," I commented.

The woman cocked her head.

"How do you know what your parents look like?" she asked.

I fished through my pocket and pulled out the picture I had shoved in there after my shower.

"This," I replied, handing her the photo.

"Ness," Jacob said slowly. "How did you get that?"

"Nonny," I answered simply.

"Ah." He turned his attention to the cream coloured carpeting.

Esme smiled softly as she studied the photo. Finally, I gained enough courage to ask.

"Where are my parents?"

Awkwardness broke out through the room. Everyone shuffled their feet and looked to each other, not sure what to do. It was Esme, with her soft motherly characteristics, that finally spoke up.

"Honey, they're out... at a meeting. They should be back tomorrow or the day after."

"They don't..." I began playing with my feet. "know about me being here, do they?"

"No," Esme said hesitantly. "They don't."

This was my chance to get some answers. I decided to push as many questions as possible.

"Their names. Are they Edward and Bella?"

Jake looked at me as if I were a psychic.

"How did you know?" he asked, his narrowed eyes suspicious.

I ripped my eyes away from my feet and avoided meeting his curious glare.

"I don't know," I lied, leaving out the part about eavesdropping. "Instinct, I guess?"

Jacob's eyes never left me as the others began to talk.

"Well...," Jasper said nervously. "I don't know what happens next--"

"She can stay here!" Rosalie piped in, her eyes dancing with happiness.

"And I can take her shopping!" Alice threw in. Her eyes trailed up and down my outfit critically. "Looks like she's going to need new clothes."

Ugh. Shopping. My mortal enemy.

"As fun as that sounds," Jake said sarcastically, tearing his eyes away from me. "I think I'm going to take her to see La Push. We'll figure out what happens from there." La Push. Push Pop. Popsicles? I was so hungry, I didn't care what it was as long as some place sold food along the way.

Emmett pouted like a child. "We don't want her to leave."

It was going to be harder to leave than I thought.

I smiled reassuringly. "Emmett, I'll be back before you know it. I want to go."

Jacob was already up, jingling someone's car keys. I stood up and brushed off my pants.

"I'll be back before you know it," I assured them.

I gathered a thin blue rain jacket (from the closet by the door) into my hands and waved goodbye.

Jacob was a few paces in front of me. He was making his way around the house. I had to sprint to catch up.

"You could have been a bit nicer," I scolded once we were outside. "After all, they are the family you never bothered to tell me about."

He paused and turned back to me. His eyes were angered, but somewhere, deep into the depths of those dark brown irises, there was a hint of remorse.

"I couldn't," he said coldly. "It was best for you-- for all of us. They thought-- _we_ thought-- it would be safest for you."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "It would be safest if I didn't know my real family. It would be safest if I lived with some pigs that beat the crap out of me! Yeah, Jacob! Smart idea!"

"You don't know the half of it!" he yelled, his eyes blazing.

I flinched at the volume and anger in his voice. He seemed to notice this and step backwards.

"Look," he said quietly. "I don't want to fight. Let's just go, okay?" Turning, he began walking alongside the house once more.

"Oh, no," I called, catching up to him. "We're _going_ to fight. Maybe not now. Maybe not tomorrow-- well, okay, maybe tomorrow. But we _will_ fight. And how the hell are we going to get to 'La Push'? We don't have a car, remember?"

He grinned at my frustration.

"Easy," he said simply. "We're taking one of the Cullen's cars." He picked up the pace and began running to what I assumed was the garage. "Race you!"

"No you don't!" I yelled back. My feet became rockets as I began to run-- and trip, lots of tripping-- alongside him. We were breathless by the time we reached the garage door.

Jake reached up and punched a code into the key pad. The wide garage door rose, showing a long line of expensive looking cars.

"Whoa," I said, stepping up to a red BMW M3. My hand brushed the shiny red gloss, admiring how slick and buttery it felt beneath my fingers. "This is incredible. I didn't know they had money."

"Yeah," Jake said in a bored tone. "It's amazing. Now let's go."

He made his way down the line to a black Ferrari that looked like it had never been used. The car beeped and clicked when he pressed one of the buttons on the car remote.

I made my way into the car and buckled myself into the black leather seats. This car looked a few years old, maybe about my age, but the Cullens kept it in pristine condition.

The car ride was quiet. I admired the vivid green forests of Washington as we passed. Tall, leafy trees swayed in the hard winds as water poured onto the wet earth.

Jacob was going at the speed of light, so I barely had time to see one tree before another came into view. The red needle quickly climbed from zero to sixty, then from sixty to one-twenty. It wasn't unusual though. Jacob was always a danger on the road.

We made it to La Push in record time. La Push was a small Native American reservation about fifteen minutes-- for a normal person to drive-- away from Forks. It was smaller than Forks with a population of less than two-thousand people.

Passing groups of people stopped to stare at the flashy car we were driving. Due to the tinted windows, they couldn't see who was in it. Some people tried craning their necks to get a better view. I assumed it had been years since a car this expensive passed through town.

We pulled up alongside a small house which looked about fifty years old. The light brown cedar looked in bad need of painting and the home looked small in general... which made me yearn to walk in.

Jake opened the door of the car and let me out. A man in a wheelchair rolled out the front door of the house.

"Jacob?" the man called. "Jake, is that you?"

"Yeah, Dad," Jacob responded. "It's me. And Nessie."

The man grinned a hundred-watt grin and rolled down a ramp on the side of the stairs. Jacob raced over to him and enveloped him in a hug. I followed behind, smiling at the sweet moment.

"Ness," Jacob said, turning to face me. "this is my father, Billy Black. Billy, you remember Nessie."

"How could I forget?!" Billy rolled up to me. "You look so much older now!"

I smiled. I was getting used to the fact that a bunch of strangers knew me. "Thanks, Mr. Black."

"Please," he held up a hand. "Call me Billy. Mr. Black was my father."

"Okay, Billy."

He grinned. "Now, come on. Let's go inside. Looks like you haven't had anything to eat in ages."

Billy rolled back up the ramp, Jake and I following. When Billy wasn't looking, I felt a warm hand wrap itself around mine, sending electric tingles up my spine.

And I didn't fight it. I embraced it.

**Author's Note: As I said at the beginning of the chapter, this one is dedicated to Fantabulicious xx3 for giving me the bloodsucking idea. So... THANK YOU! :D Sorry I haven't updated for a week. I had VBS all last week and those kids wore me out! Public Enemy (the movie about John Dillinger) came out today, so go see it! It was actually filmed in my town (when they go to Indiana, I actually live a few minutes away from the square and jail cell where they filmed parts of it), so it's a pretty big deal for us here! It's rated R, but go with someone who's, like, eighteen! Go NOW!!! NOW!!!**

**Questions for this chapter:**

**1. Are you excited for when Nessie's going to meet her parents?  
2. Will Emmett's rap career ever work out?  
3. How was the ending?  
4. What am I doing right? What can I improve upon?  
5. On a scale of one to ten, one being horrific, ten being SPECTACULAR, where am I at?  
6. What do you want to see happen in the next chapter? (not promising it will happen, but you never know)  
7. Are you going to see Public Enemies?****  
**

**_And the black keys never looked so beautiful. And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull. And the lights out never had a brighter glow. And the black keys showing me a world I never knew, no..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	7. Vase

**

* * *

**

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be used. All rights go to their legal owners.**

**Credit to Fantabulicious xx3 for the vase idea!**

* * *

Soon after entering the Black home, I found myself refreshed and at ease. Billy made turkey sandwiches, and we all ate and talked. It was the first real food I had had since we left Chicago.

Billy was really sweet, and I found it easy to fall in step with his conversation.

About two hours later, the sun was high in the sky and Jacob excused us. We said our farewells and Jacob loaded me back into the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he sped away.

He grinned. "You'll see."

"Jacob," I complained. "You know I don't like surprises."

His grin morphed into a smirk. "Exactly."

"Ha ha," I said. "Jackass."

"You know you love me," he teased.

"W-what?" I asked nervously. "What do you mean 'love you'? I mean, I love you-- You're my best friend. But, I mean, why would you think--"

"Ness!" He stopped me mid-rant. "I was kidding! I know you love me."

I relaxed back into the gray leather of my seat, allowing myself a deep sigh. Why was I acting so stupid? Was I delirious? Jet lagged? Was it from the shock of this morning? Was it the fact that, in a few short hours, I would be meeting my parents? My _real_ parents?

Was it something different, something new... something I'd never experienced before?

No. No, it was from my long morning.

Energy pulsed through my veins as the car seemed to take on a slightly faster speed. I glanced out the window, watching the blurs of passing trees and buildings. Jacob slowed down as we pulled up to a beach, even though it was raining.

"A beach?" I asked. "In the rain? It's gorgeous, but, hate to break it to you, we had one in Chicago."

He chuckled as he passed it up. "Not the beach. We're just slowing."

He drove up a dirt path that swerved upwards towards the endless gray sky above. We reached a rocky gray cliff when he stopped and pulled me out of the car.

When I stepped up, I saw the foamy blue ocean stretching below the cliff. I sat down and dangled my feet over the edge, feeling the slight breeze from below. Jacob's warm heat was immediately present as he took a seat right next to me.

"It's beautiful," I murmured.

He nodded silently. "You don't see this in the city. There's too much smog. The water's filled with trash. But here... in La Push... it's so clear. You can smell the freshness of the water-- and it's actually safe."

I took a large sniff and smelled the salt, the cool blue water, the fish, and... everything. My eyes closed and I imagined jumping into the deep depths, deep enough to touch the sandy sea floor. I wanted to break through the foam and leave the Imprint of Nessie.

"You wanna jump in, don't you," Jacob asked.

"YES!" I replied, jumping upwards.

With a laugh, Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me away.

"Maybe some other time," he whispered into my ear, nearly making me faint like a crazed fan girl. "We wouldn't want you getting a cold, now would we?"

Shivers tingled up and down my spine as I nodded dumbly. My heart melted at the sound of his perfect-- wait, this is Jacob Black we're talking about here! Cut it out, Nessie!

I shook my thoughts away, breaking free of Jacob's grasp. He let go willingly, his face tinted with red. I knew he was probably thinking the same thing as me.

"I think," I said, brushing away a few strands of my hair. "I think we should be getting back to the Cullens. I have a few _questions _to ask." I spat the word "questions" out.

He sighed, looking away to shake his head. "Are you sure?"

Was I sure? I thought I was, but part of me was simply dreading the thought of having to face said family. And what if my parents showed? Could I ever look them in the eyes, knowing they left me as a child? Knowing that they didn't want me?

After biting my lip so hard that a small stream of blood began to come out, I nodded. I would have to face them sooner or later... so why not sooner? Gripping his hand tightly for comfort, we ambled towards the car.

* * *

The ride home passed by in a drunken slur. I didn't remember much about it, and I wasn't even sure I talked. While Jacob's mind was--hopefully--on the road, mine was someplace else. Mine was in that reunion I would have with my parents. Envisioning the good and the bad was probably what scared me the most.

I really wanted it to be happy, but I wasn't sure I could do that. They were never there for me. I was left to fend for myself. Nonny and Gabe _were_ my parents for all intensive purposes. Why should I care about them?

Thankfully, the same Cullens were there when I got home. Their heads snapped in my direction as I entered, wary of my surroundings.

"Nessie!" Rosalie greeted me, sauntering over to hug me.

"Hey, Rosalie," I said, patting her back. I was rather uncomfortable with hugs from people I barely knew.

"Hey, Ness," Alice called from her spot in Jasper's lap.

I waved meekly, standing awkwardly near the doorway. Jacob elbowed me, making me stumble to the side.

"What the heck, Jacob?" I complained.

He laughed, his dimples showing on the parentheses of his face. "I thought it was funny."

"Do you want to watch television or something?" Esme asked. "You must be tired after your long day."

Looking out the door, I saw the sky fading into a pinkish-orange. Huh. How long were we at La Push?

"Uh... actually, could I freshen up? I'm really tired, and I think I want to turn in early," I said.

"Of course," Carlisle replied. "We have a spare room on the top level, if you'd like. There should be clothes already in the closet, take whatever you need."

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, pausing before nodding. "Yeah, okay, thanks." Clutching my hands to my side, I climbed up the long winding wooden stairs, and then up yet another until I was on the third floor.

The Cullens really did live in a mansion. A long hallway stretched beyond me, several different rooms brancing off of the sides. Ostentatious porcelain vases rested on expensive looking wooden pedestals. I stopped to admire one. It had rose, orange, and green lines going every which way, but they met up to form a feather in the center. My hand reached out to stroke the glossy paint job, when Jacob had to ruin it.

"Did you forget about me?" he sang.

Shocked, my hand knocked the vase onto the hardwood floors. It shattered into bits, the porcelain shards scattering across the floor. Profanities came out in a string as I knelt down to clean it up.

"What the hell, Jake?" I snapped. "Look at what you made me do!"

"Sorry," he mumbled, though I knew he didn't mean it.

"Oh, my goodness!" Esme gasped from behind me. "My favorite vase--" I stood up to see her saddened face. It broke my heart to know I caused it.

"I'm so sorry, Esme," I apologized sincerely. "It was an accident, I swear!"

She smiled genuinely, her face instantly softening. "It's okay, dear. I understand."

"I'll pay for it," I promised. "Really, it's not a problem. I'll get a part time job."

"Honey," she said calmly. "It's fine."

Alice came running up the steps, her eyes darting around the dimly lit hallway in panic. "Esme! Esme, it's almost time. They're almost here."

Esme's eyes widened, though she tried to keep her composure. "Oh, dear. How much longer?"

"About five--"

"We're back!"

"Seconds."

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get an update out. July first was the last time I updated? Damn! That's a long time! So sorry! I know, go off on me in a review ;D I'll still love ya! ANYHOO, I made a trailer for this a while ago on Youtube (link on my profile), so check it out! I know, I put Demi Lovato as Nessie, but I didn't know who else I could use. Oh, and I made a LiveJournal, check it out even though I don't know how to use it!**

**Questions For This Chapter:**

**1. Scale of 1-10?  
2. Things to improve on?  
3. Will you watch the trailer? Pwease? For lil' ol' me? ;D**

**_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME! I am a fighter and I, I ain't goin' stop There is no turning back I've had enough Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	8. Hi, Daddy

**

* * *

**

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be used. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

Esme shuffled me into a spare bedroom, keeping my head straightforward. "Come on, sweetie. Let's get you ready."

"Who was at the door?" I inquired curiously.

Jacob was biting his lip, nervous for the first time since I'd known him. As I opened my mouth to speak I heard a man yell "WHAT?! Alice, are you crazy?!" I shoved past Esme, bolting down the stairs-- and falling flat on my face once I reached the main level.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked, concerned. Jacob burst into laughter, his guts nearly bursting.

"What the hell, Jacob?" I snapped, though I wasn't really angry.

"Klutz!" he howled, doubling over in chuckles.

Brushing myself off, I entered the foyer to see two awestruck people-- a man and a woman: my parents. The woman looked the same as she did in the picture-- long, silky brown hair, a slender, curvy body, fairly tall. Just like the woman, the man looked like he hadn't aged a bit-- copper bronze hair, muscular, and a head taller than the female. They both carried the same traits the rest of the Cullens did: pasty white skin, mysterious golden eyes, and of course, insanely gorgeous.

Bella and Edward. Mom and Dad.

"Hey, Mom," I said through gritted teeth. "Dad."

Bella's face broke into a huge smile as she nearly melted into a puddle. Her arms were outstretched as she closed the short distance between us, pulling me into her arms.

"Nessie!" she exclaimed, hugging me tightly. I didn't hug back. How could I? After all, she abandoned me. Bella seemd to notice as she pulled away, studying me with wary eyes.

Edward's eyes were hard as stone as he glared at me. I held it with a glare of my own. A slight smirk tugged at my lips as he finally averted his attention. Bella pulled away, a frown on her flawless face. "Honey, what's wrong?"

I pushed her away from me. "Don't 'honey, what's wrong?' me! You abandoned me! Who the hell are you to try and be all motherly now? You're _not_ my mother! Hell, you're not even my friend!"

"Look, Nessie," Bella said calmly. "I never intended to leave you for eternity. I--" She turned to glance at Edward. "--_We--_ always planned on being a family someday."

"Oh," I shrieked. "Oh! So this was all part of your plan, huh? Let's abandon our daughter for eight years, then when she comes looking for us-- against her will, might I add-- we'll just be one big happy family! Makes perfect sense right there!"

Bella looked about to cry, her face contorted into all sorts of pain. Remorse was buried deep beneath all of the anger and resentment I felt towards them.

"Don't talk to your mother that way," Edward scolded me.

"Oh, but Daddy," I said sweetly. "You didn't want me. Remember that part where you abandoned me in Chicago? Or has it been erased from your mind all too soon?"

Edward's eyes narrowed. I could tell he was pissed from the vibes bouncing off his pale white skin-- like I cared. Bastard.

"I could never forget, Renesmee," he mumbled.

"Oh, but you did!" My voice was rising as more anger surfaced. "And quite honestly, you didn't give a fuck, did you?"

"Okay!" Jake said, hiding me from my 'parent's' shocked faces. "I think we've heard enough for--"

"No!" I interrupted him, peeking my head out from behind his large frame. "I think it's just begun, my lovely chum!" Patting his muscular arm, I pushed past him.

"Look," I told my parents. "I don't know what you were expecting. Did you want me to run into your arms and cry to the parents I never had? Or did you think we would have this emotional reunion? Hell, I don't really care what you wanted! Because you obviously didn't want me!"

"That's not true, Renesmee," Bella said calmly. "We _couldn't_ want you."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You know, Bella, you're not really helping your cause. You're just making yourself sound even stupider."

I could tell I struck a chord with my words by the way she recoiled a bit. Though I had no reason, I did feel a tad bit sorry for this woman. She seemed... polite. That was when I decided to focus all my hatred on one common enemy: Edward.

"And you," I said, turning to face him. A smile was pulling on his lips, and I could tell it took effort to force it down. "When did you decide to play father? Are we in kindergarten? Let's all play house!" I turned to Jacob, using him as a visual aide for my presentation. "Jacob, you can be the family dog."

Jacob laughed nervously, his eyes searching for the others. "Th-that's funny, Ness."

"Yes," I replied. "Yes, it is."

Edward's face showed fury as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're not supposed to be here, Renesmee. You're supposed to be in the middle of the country, right now."

"Surprise!" I said. "I'm not! Trust me, my friend, I would much rather be in Chicago, too. This town is a bit too small for my taste. I mean, seriously. Do you guys end up sharing one central toilet because there's no space for anything else? And what about all this rain?!"

My growing detest for Forks rolled out in a tangeant, my hands helping me talk. Jacob used to tease me about that habit, pinning my hands together between his large ones when I would begin.

"You need to stop that," he would say. "It looks like you're landing a plane."

When I was little, I used to get frustrated with that, but as I grew up, it became rather funny. I smiled to myself at the memory.

"Renesmee," Edward said coolly, bringing me back to reality. "It's not that I don't want you here. It's that you _shouldn't_ be here. We can't have you here."

Despite my hate for the fronze haired man standing a few feet in front of me, his words stung. Tears pulled at my eyes, though I tried to hide them. Edward seemed to notice because his expression softened. "Renesmee, I didn't mean--"

"No," I said, brushing my eyes with the back of my sleeve. "I get it. Really. I'm sorry I was a bother. Really, I am. It's just... I guess I'm a little glad I got to meet you. At least now I know that I don't belong." I turned to Jacob. "Can we rent a hotel room or something? I really don't want to stay here."

He gave me a watery smile, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "Of course, honey. Whatever you want."

I suddenly felt weak, as if my legs had been kicked out from beneath me. Like a child, Jacob scooped me up into his arms, letting me rest my head on his shoulder.

"Don't go," my mother said quietly. "Please, we want you here. We just got you back... We can't lose you again."

I'm not sure if it was her sincere words or my guilt for mouthing off to her earlier, but I jumped out of Jacob's arms and gave her a tight hug. "Bella, I'll see you again someday. Just... I need time to think."

I pulled away, running over back to Jacob's embrace. He supported my weight as I left the Cullen house, his shirt serving as a Kleenex for my tears.

**Author's Note: I know, it sucks. But I just wanted you to see the reaction. Trailer for Not My Fairytale now on Youtube! And for this too, but check BOTH out!**

**_Tell me what you've got to break down the walls You just might need dynamite Tell me what you've got to break down the walls Kick senseless my defenses Tell me what your gonna do I need you to light the fuse Tell me what you've got to break down the walls You just might need dynamite..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	9. Punch

**

* * *

**

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be used. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

"I hate that man!"

I stomped into the motel room, kicking the clean white sneakers off of my feet. They banged against the bleak yellow walls, leaving a light gray scuff mark. I threw myself against the large queen sized bed set in the center of the cheap motel room, screaming into the pillow.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked. I felt his warm hand rest comfortingly against my back.

"This pillow tastes like ass," I mumbled against the rock hard "pillow".

"And how do you know what ass tastes like?" Jacob teased.

I rolled over on my back, glowering at my best friend. "This isn't funny, Jacob." Though I tried, I could never be mad at him. Ever.

He nodded, regaining his composure. "I'm sorry."

I sat up, crossing my legs in pretzel formation. "It's just not fair! They expect me to be some sort of sappy bitch about seeing them again, but I can't! How can I look at them and smile, knowing what they did to me?" A tear broke free from my eyes, trickling down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, hoping Jacob didn't notice.

He did.

"Ness, it's okay," he assured me. "I don't care if you cry-- you know that."

I shook my head. "I'm fine... I'm... no, I'm not fine, Jacob!" I began to sob, pressing my fingers to my eyes as dampers. Jacob pulled me into his lap, tucking my head into his shoulder. He rocked me back and forth as I cried, humming soothingly to me. This is what we used to do when I was a child and would cry if I skinned my knee. It was natural, it was peaceful... it was us.

"I just can't believe it," I whimpered, burying my face further into his chest.

"Tell you what," Jacob murmured into my hair, placing a kiss on the crown of my head. "I'll get you some punch, give you some time to let it sink in, then we can talk. Sound like a plan?"

I nodded meekly, wriggling myself off of his lap. Jacob always bought the best punch, though he never told me what it was called. It must have been medicinal, because *whenever I had a sore throat, it worked like a charm.

Jacob excused himself, leaving me alone in the motel room. I lifted up the pillow, examining the cheap cotton sheets and the papery pillow cases. I brought the pillow to my nose, inhaling the dingy scent of the mildew bound to be growing in there. Wrinkling my nose, I dropped the pillow onto the bed.

"Gross," I practically puked. I dragged my fingers through my hair, which I now noticed was in desperate need of a shower. Sighing, I walked into the bathroom, hoping the shower would occupy my thoughts for a bit.

---

After showering, I changed back into the clothes I was wearing previously. Lack of clothing was something I would have to get used to, seeing as we weren't sure when we would return to Chicago-- _if_ we ever returned at all.

My wet hair hung in curls to the middle of my back, soaking the tee shirt I was wearing as I sat warily down onto a chair. A sharp bang was heard on the door, and I raced to answer it. Anything would be welcomed to ward away my thoughts. If there was one thing I was petrified of right now, it was being alone with my thoughts.

I was expecting Jacob to be on the other side of the door, a cup of punch in his hands. Imagine my shock when I opened it to reveal a soaking Leah, and not too far behind, Seth.

"Hey," Leah exclaimed. "Mind if we come in?"

I didn't respond, just walked into the motel. This was how it was in Chicago, so why should anything be any different now? Seth was on her heels, both of their noses wrinkling at the musty scent.

"Ew," Seth whined, plugging his nose. "Who was the last tenant? A sewage rat?"

"No," Leah called from her place near the small kitchen sink. She reached down and lifted up a thick, curly, black lock of hair. "I'm pretty sure it was Hagrid."

Bile rose up my throat, though I tried to keep it down. Barf was too good for this run-down motel. I pressed my hand to my forehead, turning away from said... object.

"That's gross," I choked out, swallowing hard.

"Yup," she said, chucking the hair towards Seth. Seth simply laughed, turning to toss it into the trash.

"Seth," I barked. "That's disgusting. Humans would probably kill Leah for throwing that."

Both of their dark eyes widened, turning frantically to each other. Was it something I said?

"What-- what did you say?" Leah stuttered.

"Uh..." I cocked my head. "Humans would probably kill you for throwing that?"

"W-why?" Seth asked nervously. "I mean, why would you ask such a-- It's such a-- Question-- Dude!" He finally gave up in exasperation, throwing his hands into the air.

"You guys feeling alright?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

They both nodded-- too quickly, might I add. Leah shot Seth "the look", and they both pivoted to face the door.

"Sorry, Nessie," Leah said. "We have to go."

"Go where?" I asked. "We're thousands of miles away from home."

"We have to..." She began, searching for words.

"Feed our dog!" Seth interjected, receiving a jab in the ribs from Leah.

"I didn't know you had a--" I started.

"Just got him!" Leah shouted. "Bye!"

With that, they sauntered out the door, pushing past a very confused Jacob.

"Something's not right with them," I declared, my brow furrowed in confusion. "But I just don't know what."

"Nothing has _ever_ been right with them," Jacob chuckled. "Especially Seth." He set a jug down with the bloody red drink in it onto the table. "What did they do now?"

I made my way to the table, my eyes watching the drink with anticipation. A scent so sweet that it couldn't be matched with any in the world drifted into my nose, intoxicating my brain like a drug. "They started freaking out because I said 'human'. Then Seth claimed they had a dog they had to take care of."

Jacob chuckled, only this time it was more nervous than anything. "Really? Well, you know Seth. Crazy, crazy Seth."

I turned to face him. Only I would know that he looked tense. "Something's up, isn't it?"

"Nothing's up."

"Yes, it is." I clutched his hand as he reached to pour me a glass in one of the plastic cups he bought. "What is it you're not telling me?"

His jaw clenched, his hard eyes directed away from me. "Why would I be lying?"

"You're a terrible liar," I told him, releasing his hand. He turned to look at me with hard eyes. His gaze was smolderning, which I matched with simplicity. We held our eyes for what seemed like an eternity, but actually was probably a minute. Jake eventually dropped his focus, while I grinned subtly in triumph.

"Don't lie to me, Jacob," I told him, regaining my calm composure.

"Sorry," he mumbled, handing me an already filled glass. He took a seat across from me, his face expectant.

"Don't apologize to me," I said, standing up with my cup in hand. "I think it hurts you more than me." I walked away, taking a swig of my drink. So. Good!

As I was sitting on the bed, I could have sworn he mumbled something like "Can I get that in writing?"

**Author's Note: YAY! An update! Okay, so I know you're all probably ticked I take forever, but I have three stories going, plus a TON of advanced homework to do-- I did my algebra quickly so I could get this out! So don't rush me! And I have to get ready to work open house... right now, actually. But I want to get this out! AND I wrote a majority of this while I had too many cold pills in my system (I misread the dosage). I don't have time to go over it, which I usually don't do anyway but I want to do now but can't, but I did take out a few of my drug induced stupids. The original draft had "Silly, silly Jacob" written about eighty times... Sorry. I swear I'm not intentionally on drugs! LOL**

***BITCHEZ AND OR MALE-BITCHEZZ!!! I'M GIVING YOU HINTS! Do I have any male readers? Seriously? I'm a girl, btw! In case you couldn't tell LOL Tell me if you're a dude and read this, because I think most of my audience is female. But you never know! Okay, get to know your readers!**

**Questions For This Chapter (I keep forgetting to add this!):**

**1. What did ya think?  
2. Did you spot some of my "stupids" from the cold pills speaking?  
3. Any male readers out there? Females? HOLLA!!!  
4. Scale of 1-10. You know the drill, girl/boy!  
5. Is Nessie kind of a bitch? I think she's a bit melodramatic, but that's just me personally!!!  
6. How can I improve?  
7. Uh... tell me a random fact or a funny story, I guess! LOL**

**_I don't wanna lose your face, but I don't wanna wake up one day and not remember what time erased. And I don't wanna turn around. Cause I'm not scared of what love gave me and took away. And I don't wanna lose your face..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	10. Please Don't Leave Me

**

* * *

**

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be used. All rights go to their legal owners.**

**A/N: Okay, so I'll admit I stole the beginning from the New Moon trailer. Happy? Lol ;D**

* * *

_It was hard to decipher whether this was a dream or not. Everything felt so real. Snow swirled around my face in tiny droplets, sending chills down my spin. I was in a snowy forest, so it must have been winter. _

_But I was running._

_My legs burned in protest to the power the enforced my actions. My heart was pumping, and my side was aching. Huffs of breath were quickly coming out of my mouth, forming small little puffs of fog._

_Something was wrong, but I didn't know what. Wildly, my eyes darted around my surroundings, trying to discover a safe haven. I must have not been paying attention, because I bumped into something warm and muscular. I fell backwards onto my bum, glancing up at the tall figure that stood before me._

_Jacob._

_His dark hair was wet from the glistening snow, but other than that he looked flawless. He was shirtless, revealing a well sculpted six-pack. I wanted to trace them with the tip of my index finger, but I was too distracted. The only thing he wore was a pair of blue jeans._

_"Jacob," I heaved alarmingly. "Jake, you have to run!"_

_Jacob helped me up, hugging me close to his chest. I was confused, trying to push him away._

_"Jakey," I cried. "Jake! Stop! You need to run! You have to--"_

_Jacob cut me off by pressing his lips to mine urgently. It was a gesture that was new, but I easily returned it. My eyes closed, my lips eagerly searching his. I opened my mouth, ready to go further. But he pulled away._

_"I love you," he told me, cup my cheek with his warm hand. "Don't ever forget that."_

_"I lo--" I began before something flashed behind him. "Jacob, what's that?" My voice gained a panicked tone._

_Jacob stepped away without a backwards glance, signaling for me to run. "Go!"_

_"What?!" I shrieked. "Jacob, what's happening?"_

_I whipped around to see a large black shadow behind me, eyes like nothing I had seen before. My hands went out protectively behind me, trying to grasp onto something. I started running backwards, then turned to run forwards._

_"Jake, run!" I screamed, but a large russet wolf leaped over my head._

***

"JAKE, NO!" I jerked upwards in bed, letting out a maniacal scream. Cold sweat streamed down my face, coating my forehead, neck, and chest. And the pool beneath my arms wasn't too comfortable, either. My breathing was hard, speeding up my heart rate.

The room was dark, and as I glanced at the clock beside the bed, it read 1:06 am. That early?

"Renesmee," Jacob called from his spot on the bed. He must have been sleeping, but he quickly came to my aid, shaking my shoulders. "Renesmee, what's wrong?"

I grabbed his arms to stop him, swallowing deeply. I ran my fingers through my bangs, pushing them back onto the crown of my head. "Jake... I-I had a nightmare... You... you were there... And... I-I was there... Something black was behind me a-and I think it was trying to attack me b-but..."

"But what, Renesmee?" Jacob asked urgently.

I looked up to meet his panicked black eyes. "You... you phased into a w-w..." I swallowed, starting again. "A w-werewolf."

Jacob's brow furrowed, his eyes incredulous. His hard stare bore into mine for a minute-- Oh, Lord, he thinks I'm crazy!

"It was just a dream, Renesmee," he informed me, his face composing itself.

"But it was so _real_," I argued. Then, for some reason unknown to man, I began to sob. Now, when I say sob, that was an understatement. It was more like bawling my eyes out. Actresses on soap operas would be no match for me in this moment. Jacob pulled me onto his lap and into a hug, rocking me back and forth.

"Shh," he soothed me. "Come on, honey, it'll be okay."

Tears seeped out of my eyes, dripping onto the thin white pajama shirt he wore over the red flannel pajama pants he had on. I buried my head into his chest in shame, but I still couldn't stop.

"I never want anything to-to happen to you, Jakey," I sobbed. "You're more than my best friend. I feel like... like you're my other half or something. I don't know what I'd do without you." I pulled away, looking into his eyes with my tearful ones. "I love you, Jacob."

He smiled brightly, kissing me on the forehead. "I love you, too, Nessie. And nothing's going to happen to you." His voice became stern, a true vow. "I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again."

We sat in each other's embrace for another moment, his head resting atop mine, before he tensed to leave.

"Please," I whispered. "Please, don't leave me. Sleep with me tonight."

Jacob ran his fingers through my curls. "If that's what you really want..."

"It is," I replied confidently. "I feel safer with you around."

He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I crawled up his lap and under the covers, watching carefully as he smoothly followed. Rolling over, I looked up into his dark eyes. They were so captivating, as if there were a million worlds behind those eyes. I could stare into them forever and never quite know where I was going. It was a nice feeling.

Jacob noticed my trance and chuckled. In spite of myself, I blushed.

"Go to bed, Nessie," he cooed to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'll be here in the morning... We'll figure something out. Just sleep for now. Our worries can wait."

I reached up to pat his cheek, to make sure he was really there. I allowed it to linger there, relishing in the warmth of his skin.

A part of me knew Jacob could never fall for a girl like me. Most girls on the same level of attraction as him were perfection on legs. They were graceful and beautiful, like Leah but meaner and slutty. But even if he could pick another wonderful girl, Leah would be a perfect candidate. She was beautiful, and smart, and really independent.

Me? I was clumsy and full of flaws. When someone stepped inside my small phone booth of space, I would all but hyperventilate. When Joe and Mildred yelled at me, I wouldn't stand up for myself. I still feared the dark. My features weren't nearly as beautiful as some of the other Chicagoan girls. I would always be plain little Nessie. And I didn't even want to begin on my family issues...

Yet, a part of me still hoped. That part hoped that Jacob would someday love me, that maybe someday I wouldn't be invisible forever. I wouldn't have to shriek my feelings to him just to get some feedback. He would just... know. I don't know. Maybe I'm in way too deep, reader. My friendship with Jacob seemed to be giving me false ideas of what could happen. Dumb to get my hopes up, right?

"Ness," Jacob murmured quietly, taking my hand into his. "I love you. More than you could ever imagine. You're the most important priority in my life, just know that, okay?"

I nodded solemnly, giving him a weak smile. _If you only knew_, I thought.

Then Jacob did the unexpected.

He kissed me. On the lips.

It was sweet and slow, each of us savoring the kiss in our own independent ways. Our lips moved in sync, as if they were created to fit in each other. Every curve and line flowed together perfectly. Never before had I kissed a boy, so this was a new experience. Jacob pulled away all too soon, with a grin on his face.

"Night, Ness," he whispered, closing his eyes.

My fingers brushed against my lips, practically feeling the tingles in them. Jacob's sweet taste was still on mine, and I wasn't ready to let it go just yet.

"Goodnight, Jacob," I murmured.

_Your love is where I'm falling, but please, don't catch me._

**Author's Note: Okay, so what do you think? I wrote this in one sitting, and I'm still giggling over it. Some of you might be like "THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS MOVING TOO FAST YOU STUPID BITCH!" but think about it! They've known each other for seven years. SEVEN. YEARS. But I hope most of you wanted it. This chapter was supposed to go in a completely different direction, and she was supposed to find out what she was in this chapter with Jacob and the Cullens, but I decided against it. I'm going to stretch it out, make ya squirm a bit ;D And her power IS hinted towards in this chapter! Oh, and you'll make me smile if you tell me where that last line is from (HINT: It's a song by a DisnEy star. faMous star. I LOVe her fAnTastic sOngs.) Cough. Not too obvious or anything ;D God, I need to stop blabbering! Loved the reviews for last chapter, btw! They made me smile, but I forgot to respond to some! GASP! So review again and send me some LOVE! GET TO KNOW YOUR READERS AGAIN! And in turn, you can ask me any question you please if you like (as long as it's not too personal like "which window is yours?" LOL)**

**Questions for this Chapter:**

**1. Whose song is the last line and what's the name?  
2. Hate it? DESPISE it? Like it? Love it?  
3. Think they moved too fast? Too slow? (Hey, I'm not going to make it like that song Hotel Room Service by Pitbull, okay? LOL)  
4. Tell me something about yourself? It can even be another story. I'm going to popcorn fest tomorrow!  
5. Favorite song?**

**_They call me 'hell' They call me 'Stacey' They call me 'her' They call me 'Jane' That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name They call me 'quiet' But I'm a riot Mary-Jo-Lisa Always the same That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	11. Cant Fight This Feeling

**

* * *

**

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be used. All rights go to their legal owners.**

**A/N: Did anyone see what Kanye West did to Taylor Swift?! What a jackass!**

* * *

When I awoke, the sweet scent of pine flew up my nose. My eyes slowly opened to see that I was pressed against Jacob's chest. I pulled away, a smile etched onto my face. Jacob's arm was wrapped around my back, pulling me in harder everytime I tried to pull away.

"Don't-- go." He buried his nose in my hair. "Ness, don't go."

I giggled. "Jakey, we have to get up."

Jacob's eyes opened, watching me playfully. "Not necessarily." He brought he lips down to skim over mine. "We could stay like this all day."

I smiled, planting a smooth kiss on his lips. Reluctantly, I kept it fairly short, pulling away when I thought it was proper. "Come on. I need to get dressed." I climbed off of the bed, pulling on the scuffed white sneakers that rested at the edge of my bed. There was no way in hell I would walk across that dirty floor. Rats lived there, for God's sakes! RATS!

Looking down at my clothes, I noted that this was all I would have to wear for the next few days. With a sigh, I stumbled into the restroom to do what I could to fix my appearance-- which wasn't much.

Ten minutes later, I walked out, looking the same as before, with a few obvious exceptions. My face was cleaner, the sleep was washed from my eyes, and my hair had had a quick rinse in the shower... I wasn't too keen on staying in there for long.

Jacob was waiting for me outside, in all his shirtless glory. I had to marvel at the way his skin dipped inwards, revealing his perfectly sculpted abs. Lines were distinct on his stomach, making it all the more... beautiful. Yes, that was it. Jacob was beautiful.

Two packets of Hostess cupcakes he clutched in his hands, immediately holding one out to me upon my arrival. "Want one?" He asked.

I glanced down at the chocolaty treat, then shook my head. "No thanks." Truth was, I wasn't in the mood to eat. The last thing I ate-- besides the punch-- was at Billy's. After meeting Edward and Bella... my appetite had suddenly dissipated.

Jacob glared dejectedly at the cupcake. "Come on, Ness. You've got to eat sometime."

"I..." I shook my head. "I'll be fine. Thanks, anyway."

I pushed past him, sitting down on the bed and turning on the television.

And suddenly I wished I hadn't.

"It's the story that's sweeping the nation," the brunette female reported said in a serious tone. "The mass murders that were committed merely two nights ago. I'm in Chicago, Illinois, down on the city's upper east side where Joe and Mildred Smith" --Joe and Mildred's picture from last Christmas flashed across the screen-- "made their home with foster daughter, Renesmee Austin." My school photo flashed across the screen. Oh, Lord! Could they have picked an uglier picture? "Police found Joe and Mildred Smith's bodies in the living room of their Chicagoland home yesterday morning after a neighbor called complaining of screams. Reports have not been released as to how they were killed, but ABC will keep you updated on that. Their foster daughter, Renesmee" --Only she pronounced it Rineezmee. Really? _Really?_-- "and their hired help Nonny Paloma and Gabe De Soto have yet to be found. Police believe these three may still be alive."

I jumped from my seat, a smile on my face. "Jacob! Did you hear that?!"

"Hear what?" he asked, his mouth filled with cupcake. Cream was dabbed above his

"N-Nonny!" I exclaimed. "G-Gabe! They--Jake, they might be alive!" A smile pulled at my lips. "Jake, there's hope!" Joyful tears began to streak down my cheeks.

Jacob's eyes grew serious as he walked over to draw me into a hug. I began to sob into his shirt. Jacob rubbed his hand up and down my back, sending tingles down my spine.

_Please, please let them be okay..._

***

I wet my lips, glaring at the glass mansion that stood at the end of the winding driveway before me. My brows were arched in concentration, deciphering what I would say when I walked up to ring that doorbell.

"It'll be okay."

I turned to make a face at Jacob, who was giving me an encouraging smile. He closed the short distance between us, taking my hand in his. He brought it to his lips, his lips brushng across my knuckles.

"They'll love you either way," he told me, planting a kiss on my fingertips. The searing kisses slowly worked their way up my arm, stopping at the middle of my forearm. By this time, my eyelids had fluttered shut. I let out a soft "mmm" of approval. Pulling my hand toward him, he brought his lips to mine.

"Jake," I whispered between kisses. "Jake, I--"

I was cut off by another round of kisses, this time the hunger growing. My lips parted, my hands entangling themselves in his hair. I kicked my sneakers off, leaping over to sit in his lap in the driver's seat. My hands pushed down on his broad shoulders, bringing me up to his level. His hands ran up my spine, sneaking under the hem of my black tee shirt. I smiled a tad, knowing this was what I wanted.

Then he stopped, pushing me away forcefully. I raised my eyebrows, shocked with his sudden change.

"Um..." His brow furrowed, shaking away the twinkle of lust that was there a moment before. "We should... we should get going."

Scarlet heated up my cheeks as I glanced down at our awkward position. "Oh, yeah." I pushed myself back into the passenger's seat. "Sorry."

Jacob put the car back into gear, stepping down on the pedal. "Yeah... me, too."

Mud kicked out beneath the tires as we sped off down the wet pavement towards the Cullen home.

**Author's Note: I was going to add more, but I decided to save it for next chapter. I think I want to do a nice Nessie/Edward moment next chapter, you know, to make things right. But she still won't find out the truth (DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!) for a bit. I'll try to use some foreshadowing, though. And before I forget, I think I might do Edward/Jacob POVs at some point in time (not now). But after she **********************. Review if you hate Kanye! Or simply if you like/love/hate the story! Or if you want to make me happy :D Loveee!!!**

**Questions For This Chapter:**

**1. A bit too mushy?  
2. Suggestions?  
3. 1-10?  
4. Uh... any more fun stories? I absolutely LOVE reading them, so send them in!  
5. Any male readers? Female? Alien?  
6. (OPTIONAL) Any readers from countries other than the US?**

**_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight You're a candle in the window On a cold, dark winter's night And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might And I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I started fighting for It's time to bring this ship into the shore And throw away the oars, forever..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	12. Renesmee's Lullaby

**

* * *

**

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be used. All rights go to their legal owners.**

**A/N: Hopefully this is really simple to read. There are a few musical terms, but I tried to keep it fairly simple. And if you try it on your piano, when they start going F sharp D F sharp D, those are the notes to Bella's Lullaby. I can't give out the full sheet music, but I might be able to send you a link if you ask nicely :D**

* * *

The Cullens weren't there to answer the door, but that didn't stop Jake from inviting himself in. I stood in the doorframe hesitantly, watching as he made himself at home.

"Jake," I hissed. "What the hell?! This isn't our home!"

"Technically," he stated. "It is. You're a Cullen, are you not?"

I blushed. "No, not really. Well, I mean... I'm..."

"Yes, you are." He reached down for my hand and dragged me up the stairs. "Now, come on. Change into something. I'm going to go for... for a walk." Releasing my hand, he pivoted towards the door. "I'll be back soon."

***

After utilizing the use of the Cullen's shower and bountiful supply of apparel, I decided to do some exploring of the manor. It was rather confusing manuvering through the long, winding halls of the Cullen's, but I managed to find my way.

A shimmering glimmer caught my eye in particular. I stopped dead in my tracks while passing a solid oak door. Carefully and quietly, I tiptoed up to the door, pressing my hand against it gently. It creaked open, revealing the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

A large black ebony piano sat in the middle of a large practice room-- well, as large as practice rooms got. The walls had long slices in it, revealing the pink insulation that made the sound more pronounced. Steel file cabinets lined the farthest wall towards the back, undoubtedly holding sheet music.

Various instruments were resting against the west wall-- guitars on guitar stands, clarinets, saxophones, flutes, drums. I had to marvel at this mini replication of a band room.

I made my way to the grand piano, letting my fingers drift over the smooth, ivory keys. Glancing up at the music resting before me, I recognized it as Debussy's "Clair de Lune".

When I was a little girl, Jacob took me down to Navy Pier one summer. I remember passing a music shop, and hearing the sweet sounds flowing from the inside. Curiously, I took his hand and dragged him in to investigate.

A man who looked to be in his seventies was playing piano, a tune that was sweet yet held some sort of... mystery. It was what inspired me to be pickup piano in the first place, though I never attempted this piece.

Hesitantly, I began the piece. My fingers seemed to know where they were meant to go, sliding swiftly over the keys. I held the sustain pedal, letting the notes linger ominously in the air. But something was... off. I tried it again from an earlier measure, but it still sounded strange.

"It's B flat."

I pulled away from the glorious instrument, turning slowly towards the door. "What?"

Edward gave me a crooked smile, pulling his slouched form away from the doorframe. "What you're doing wrong. You keep hitting B natural, when it's actually B flat." He strode towards the piano, pressing down on the black key.

I tried it again, this time applying Edward's advice. The piece flowed smoothly, and I held the fermata for all it was worth at the end. I grinned, satisfied with my work.

"Thanks," I said, my eyes still transfixed on the piano.

Edward took his place beside me. "No problem. But... can I show you something?"

I nodded, standing to move. "Please--"

"No," he said, grasping my hand. "Stay. I want to teach you... a song."

I nodded, glancing quickly at his golden eyes that were so much like the rest. "It would be an honor."

He showed me where to place my fingers, ghosting his over mine. Very slowly, my fingers began alternating keys... F sharp, D, F sharp, D. G, D, G, D, keeping the steady eighth note beat as the notes changed. A few times my fingers picked up a pace of their own, but Edward slowed me down by saying "One and two and three and four and." I kept count in my head.

The song started off with an eerie sort of feel, something forbidden almost. The notes descended down from B flat, the dotted quarters emphasizing each note and giving them their time to shine. Slowly, the eerie-ness faded into something sweet as it flew up and down the scales with the familiar eighth note pattern. It kept this up for a few measures, before it ended with a mysterious note, as if there were more to come.

As I rang out the final B, I realized the pattern.

Love lost.

Love found.

Love that has to be fought for.

And as I rang it out, I wondered if the mystery would ever really be over. As I contemplated this thought, Edward began to speak.

"Bella's Lullaby."

I cocked my head, turning to face him. "What?"

"Bella's Lullaby," he repeated, moreso to himself. "I wrote it for your mother when we first met."

I tickled the tips of the keys. "That's sweet."

"It's what I felt," he explained. "Sometimes in this world, you can't put your feelings into words. You just have to..." He trailed off, playing a melody on the piece before us.

"I know what you mean," I said quietly. Jacob automatically came to mind. "The complications, the stress, the joy, the happiness... There's no words to really describe the depth to them. Sometimes you just need to let people _hear_ it." I began to harmonize with him. "But nobody will ever really understand it. Nobody will ever really know what you mean except for you." Our fingers met in the center, briskly brushing against each other. "It's like a secret."

Edward sighed, pulling his hands away and standing up. "Sometimes secrets are best kept quiet."

And as he disappeared into the rest of the home, I wondered what exactly that was supposed to mean.

**Author's Note: Okay, so this and the last chapter were supposed to be one but they... weren't. You can pretend they were though and go back and read the last chapter before you read this ;D LOL. But I liked this chapter, because I thought it was a sweet Nessie/Edward moment, though there are still a TON of arguments to come. This was just a nice little break before we get to the nitty gritty... starting next chapter hopefully :D Damn, I feel like a speed demon. Two chapters in what? Two, three days? BAM! And for my piano players, ask nicely and I can give you a link to Bella's Lullaby sheet music ;D But in order to do that, you must REVIEW and stuff.**

**Questions for this Chapter:**

**1. What did you think?  
2. 1-10?  
3. Suggestions?  
4. Uh... so how have you been ;D  
5. Play an instrument?  
6. I'm tired. My hair is already curling-- into my ugly curls-- and I want to go to bed. But that's not a question... Do I ramble too much? Yeah, I probably do... Okay, well, bye!**

**_This the life that everybody ask for This a fast life, we are on a crash course What you think I rap for? To push a--_ Kanye, Im'ma let you finish, but I'd just like to say... Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	13. Secrets

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be used. All rights go to their legal owners.**

Come on, Jacob. Come on. Any second you're going to walk through that door... and then I can ask... Come on, Jacob... Come on--

"Ness?" Jacob said as he creaked open the door.

"Jacob." I said quietly. One of my childhood habits, biting my nails, suddenly washed up to the surface at that moment as I began chewing on my thumbnail.

"Everything okay?" he asked, coming to sit beside me on the Cullen's couch. I quickly noticed his scent of pinecones and leaves, storing that in my mind for future reference.

"No," I responded truthfully, lightly though. "No, nothing is. For one thing, I just met my parents I thought didn't want me. Everything everyone says around here seems to be in some sort of rhyme. Oh, yeah. And I almost forgot! Something's really off about everyone here!" I narrowed my eyes. "How's that?"

Jacob sighed, wetting his lips and meeting my eyes. "Look... I promise, you'll know soon enough." His voice was hushed, as if no one could hear our conversation or else. "But right now, please, just don't argue with it. Actually, don't even think about it. Alright?"

"You've got to give me some answers," I murmured. "I just... I have to know."

It had been two weeks since we'd arrived in Forks and things had become... weird. Jacob and I were still staying at the motel-- I refused to take up space in their household. Every day we would visit the Cullens, and somehow it seemed like they were hiding something. They always declined my offers of bringing them with us to get a bite to eat. Whenever they hugged me, they always made sure they wore sweatshirts.

Jasper wouldn't hug me _at all_.

And did I mention Edward laughed to himself? Now that was just weird.

So today I just had to know. I was resolute on finding answers. I refused to spend another moment in the dark.

"Look, Jacob. I've been nothing but honest with you my entire life. It's _your_ turn now. Give me answers." I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"Please," Jacob sighed, tossing his head backwards, eyes shut. "Please, don't do this now."

"Don't do _what_ now, Jacob?!" I snapped, abruptly standing on my feet. "Don't try to get answers?! Do you want me to pretend everything's okay, when clearly, it's not! Jake, something's going on and I want to know!"

"And you _will_!" He promised. "Just not now!"

"Then until I do," I said, stomping towards the door and snatching up a coat. "I'm not staying here. I refuse to be kept some place where... where I have no idea what's going on!" I wrenched open the door, making my way back into the icy rain.

"Ness!" Jacob was at my side instantly. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the motel," I replied without turning around.

"I'll come with!" He offered.

"_Alone_," I stated, picking up my speed. Of course, Jacob matched this easily with longer strides.

"Nessie, you can't go alone! It's dangerous! At least give me time to call Seth or Leah if you don't want me."

I pivoted on my heels, swallowing hard. "I want you, Jake. I want you with me now, tomorrow... always. But I can't see myself being happy with someone who is so comfortable keeping lies. Do you see why I'm upset? Do you see why it's unfair?" Tears began to streak down my cheeks. "Do you see why I feel so useless, Jacob?"

Jacob pulled me into his embrace, kissing the crown of my head as I sobbed into his tee shirt. He slowly rocked our bodies back and forth, humming softly. "Okay, Ness. If you really want answers, I'll give them to you. I'll give anything to you. Just please don't go."

He began to walk me through some of the trees surrounding the house, and before I knew it, we were in the midst of a large, green forest. Canopies of trees shaded us from the falling trees, so I could not really tell if it was still raining. It probably was, though. It _always_ was.

"Do you believe in scary stories?" Jacob asked me as he set me down on a tree stump.

"Scary stories?" I asked, bringing my knees up to my chest. "Not really. It's all a bunch of horse shit if you ask me."

Jacob seemed amused by my comment, for he snorted and grinned. "Well then boy are you in for a shock." And with that, he pulled his thin black tee shirt off. His perfectly-chiseled abs distracted me. While I studied the every indentation and crevice of his muscles, I nearly missed him reaching for his belt.

Nearly.

"Whoa, Jacob!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing? We're in the middle of a forest, for crying out loud!"

Jacob smirked, not able to control his chuckles. "No, no, no! Not that! Look away, Ness, just look away."

Complying, I turned to stare at a tall, leafy tree. I was beginning to count how many leaves I saw when I heard a loud, ear-shattering bark.

"Jacob!" I screamed, turning around to come nose-to-nose with a huge, russet-coloured wolf. Slowly, I stepped back until the back of my calves hit a tree stump, therefore making me fall on top of it. The wolf just stared at me with those dark brown eyes, the same I had seen on...

Jacob.

"Oh, my God," I whispered. Energy had disappeared from my body, making me limp like a ragdoll. Right now, I was prone to anything happening. Before I knew it, my fingers were grazing the soft, russet fur on his nose. "How did this happen?" Beneath me, Jacob took off for the forest. Two minutes later, he emerged from behind the tree, wearing just his pair of jeans. I was enjoying the view of his muscles, before he knelt to the ground before me and picked up his tee shirt, pulling it over his head.

"What... what was that?" I murmured, frozen in my place.

"I'm a werewolf," he said quietly. "I've been sixteen for eight years. I'll never age. We can shapeshift whenever we get angry... It's dangerous to be around me, Ness." Noticing I was not able to find words, he continued. "Usually, that doesn't happen, though. I can keep my temper around you. Maybe it's because we're so close... or maybe it's because..." He cut off, staring off into the distance.

"Because what?" I asked quietly.

His head slowly tilted towards mine, his eyes studying mine. "You're my imprint."

I bit my lip. "I don't understand..."

Jacob sighed. "When you were born, and I actually got a good look at you... We connected. It's like gravity shifted so I was pulled towards you and only you."

"Is that why you agreed to date me?" I asked timidly. "Is it because I'm your imprint?" Tears began to well up in my eyes at the thought. I didn't want to let Jake go. I wasn't ready.

"No!" He exclaimed. "Of course not. That's something else entirely. What you and I have is special, Ness. And it's completely unique."

"What does this have to do with me?" I snapped. "Where do I fit into all of this?"

"Have you ever wondered why all the Cullens are pale white?" His voice rose as he walked towards me. "Ice cold? Why their eyes are all the same shade of gold? Why they're never tired?"

I crossed my arms tightly over my chest. "So what? They're family. What does that have to do with anything?"

"They're vampires," he replied bluntly. "And so are you."

I had to pause for a moment. Cullens? Vampires? Was that even possible? And I would know if I were a vampire. Wouldn't I drink blood? And my skin would be ice cold, which it isn't.

"What kind of crap are you trying to pull on me?" I was suddenly livid. "What are you trying to trick me into thinking?"

"I'm not tricking you into anything," he answered. "Ness, you're half vampire. Bella was human when she had you, Edward was a vampire. That's why you don't have cold skin. And the 'punch' I give you is really--"

"Don't say it," I cried. "Please, just don't say it."

"I'm sorry," he murmured, stepping forward to try to pull me into a hug. "I'm so--"

"D-don't touch me!" I exclaimed, pushing him away. I turned my shoulder towards his hurt expression. "Just don't touch me!"

With that, I took off into the woods at the fastest pace I could, trying so hard to forget what I just learned.

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. And sorry this one is pretty much crap. I've been in a slump, and completely uninspired... so I gave the people what they wanted ;D**

**_And if right is leaving I'd rather be wrong She is the sunlight and the sun is gone..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	14. I am the Ocean

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be used. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

_Everything that has happened is just a dream. Everything that has happened is just a dream. Everything that has happened is just a dream..._

At least, that's what I was trying to convince myself. I sat in the middle of the greens of the forest, my knees hugged to my chest, tears streaming down my cheeks. Mud caked my hair and clothes, yet I didn't mind. Everything seemed blurry and tiresome. More than ever, I just wanted to sleep.

Something sweet and refreshing wafted up my nose. Dry dust suddenly burned in the back of my throat. Never could I remember being this thirsty... this desperate...

Before I knew it, my feet were carrying me at a pace I didn't know even existed. My nose was twitching in the air, taking in all of its surroundings. And then I saw it.

A glistening lake sparkled even in the pouring rain. Its waters looked cool and refreshing... but I was transfixed on the black panther drinking from it. Next thing I knew, I was removing my teeth from its soft hide. Blood was now dried on my clothes, staining them a deep crimson. I was a mess at best.

"Renesmee? Ness, where are you?"

I turned my head instinctively towards the sound. Oh, no, he could _not_ see me like this. Panicking, I began to run deeper into the forest, somehow to where I remembered the Cullen home to be. Once I got there, I wrenched open the door and ran up the stairs, into Alice's room, and stole some clothes. Quickly ripping off the soiled ones, I replaced them with jeans, a tee shirt, and a brown sweatshirt. Running back downstairs, I turned on the fireplace and tossed them into the flames. Sauntering towards the door, I was stopped by Bella's approaching figure.

"Hey, honey, where are you going?" She cocked her head.

"Uh... library. To do... homework," I lied. It was so obvious, too.

"They think you're dead."

I pressed my lips into a thin line, fighting a glower. "Well, won't they be happy, then!" Fake enthusiasm seeped into my words, making them all the more rude and nasty.

"Renesmee...," she said slowly, taking a cautious step forward. "I get that everything is new to you, but--"

"Yeah," I agreed hastily. "Everything _is_ really new, isn't it? I've been lied to for eight years, but it's okay! Little Nessie won't care. She'll be accepting of all the shit that she's been fed, right?" I snorted. "Yeah, right."

Bella was speechless, and I took this opportunity to shove past her and into the heavy rain. Squashy earth coated my sneakers in mud as I made my way towards the garage. I had to get out, I had to go... but where?

"He told you."

Leah's voice shocked me, making me jump about twelve feet into the air. I whipped around, seeing her leaning casually against the stick trunk of a tree, her arms crossed loosely over her chest. She wore a blue plastic raincoat over a pair of dark blue jeans-- or maybe they were dark because of the rain. Either way, I answered her with much hesitation.

"Y-yes," I replied, my tear-filled eyes watching the ground intently. Right now, I was trying so hard not to cry. Leah may have been able to tell, for in the next instant, she wrapped her fingers around my arm, gently tugging me towards the garage.

"Where are we going?" I inquired anxiously, keeping pace with her fast footwork.

"Away from here," she answered with a smile. "You're obviously bothered, so I'm taking care of it."

Without any more interrogation, I followed her into the garage. She strode past the line of glossy, exquisite cars until she reached one most unlike the rest. It looked to be about thirty years old, maybe more. Rust was layered on the dented steel. Tires as thick as oak trees and rather bulky, too, were screwed onto the car. I stood awestruck at this... beauty!

"Your mother had one just like it," Leah explained. "She was so pissed when it died. Took your dad three years to find one just like it." She paused. With a brightening of her eyes, she began rummaging through the drawers. Smiling, she yanked out a silver key, tossing it into my awaiting hands.

"Go." She strutted out the door, disappearing behind thick layers of green. All I needed was to be gone... to be one with that tank... so I went.

***

I shut my eyes, listening to the waves break on the smooth stones below. Foam covered the dark blue sea in a soft lime cream. Chunks of salt produced a nose-tingling sensation. Presently, at this moment in time, I was the sea. Always changing, always flowing. Secrets hid in my every crevice... Never would I truly know who I really was-- at least, not for a while. Yet, it was a part of me all the same. And somewhere, deep down, I knew every pebble in me.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Though my eyes opened, I continued my blank stare over the waters. No, I would not turn to face him. He obviously noticed this, for he took a seat beside me, his arms spread behind him much like myself.

"Remember when you were little and we went to the beach for the first time?" he asked.

I didn't reply. Wetting my lips, I narrowed my eyes towards the waters. Of course I remembered. Why wouldn't I? We were all there.

"You found that sparkly brown conch shell that Leah actually planted there. You were so excited until I stole it. Then I had to run to avoid your wrath." He chuckled. "Those were the days, eh?"

I smiled a little. "Remember last winter when we went to Winterfest at Navy Pier, and we all rented ice skates, and you tried to do tricks?"

"And I failed miserably! And remember those huge plastic slides? That little kid behind me pushed me down because I was too scared to go?"

We both started cracking up at the memory. My facade was instantly gone, replaced with my Chicago memories. Everything about Chicago was wonderful. It was home. It was my life.

"We've been friends for a long time," I stated.

"_Best_ friends." He corrected me.

My lips pulled back in a grin, my eyes closed as I giggled. "Best friends, Seth Clearwater."

Seth held out his hand for a high five, which I returned. Then, we both went back to focusing on the sea. In that moment, I think he was the sea, too. I think he was the sea because of the way his eyes glazed over, and he was no longer with me. So I saw no other option but to join him.

"What do you say we go home?" He asked after a while.

"I say..." I sighed. "I say, alright."

**Author's Note: NEW MOON COMES OUT FRIDAY! I'm trying to update each of my stories before then, just as a treat. So here's one! And yeah, I'm not seeing it Friday, because I wanted to but all the showings are sold out! Gawd! So I might see it Sunday. Or Thanksgiving weekend more than likely. Or... both :D**

**Questions for this Chapter:**

**1. Is Nessie too dramatic?  
2. Too short?  
3. Excited for New Moon? Are you going to see it opening weekend, or waiting for a safer time?  
4. Suggestions for improvement? What am I doing right? What am I doing wrong?  
5. Did I get you with the Seth thing?**

**_Meet me on the Equinox Meet me half way When the sun is perched at it's highest peak In the middle of the day Let me give my love to you Let me take your hand As we walk in the dimming light Or darling understand That everything, everything ends That everything, everything ends..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**

**EDIT: I was going through email and reading reviews, and everyone's like "You need to edit this" and I was like "What?" Then I realized how crapped up my paragraphs were. Sorry! I wrote this on my DS and it must have deleted some stuff and repeated some sentences. And I never proofread, so ugh! I'm so mad! Blond moment for a brunette! Haha, so anyway sorry!**


	15. The Pack

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be used. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

Seth held my hand as we walked through the front doors of the Cullen home. Every Cullen, Jacob, and Leah were seated in the family room adjacent to the foyer. When we walked through the door, we were immediately flanked with family. Despite the questions being thrust at me, all I could see was Jacob, leaning casually against the back wall. Ignoring all the talking, I pushed past them, making my way towards him. I stopped a few feet away, swallowing hard.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

His eyes softened, his arms outstretched. I ran into them, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry I was like that!" I blubbered. "I know you would never hurt me! I know you wouldn't! I was just scared, that's all! And confused! Please forgive me! I can't stand to ever lose you! Please, Jacob! I'll--"

I was cut off by the force of his lips against mine, his fingers sweeping through my hair. Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled myself closer towards his body. We pulled away a few seconds later, our foreheads pressed together.

"I understand," he told me. "And you're forgiven."

"Thank you," I said softly. Heaving a heavy sigh, I turned towards my family. "I'm ready. To speak rationally about everything, I mean."

Edward smiled, along with Bella.

"Excellent," he said. Jacob gripped my hand, leading me into the dining room behind them. Seth followed alongside, holding my other hand. Leah was closely behind us, and the rest of the Cullens behind them. A long, mahogany table stood before me, and each of the eight Cullen took their place at the table-- even Jacob, Leah, and Seth. I took a place between Jacob and Seth, those two being my two sources of comfort at the moment. Leah was great and all, but... she wasn't exactly what I'd call the "soothing type".

"Now, first off," Edward said softly. "Anything you would like to start off with asking."

"Why wasn't I ever told this?" I inquired. "I mean, nobody ever thought to tell me."

"We were going to," Jacob promised. "I really mean it. Later on down the road. Your next birthday, perhaps. But then everything happened and... well, we didn't think you needed more to deal with."

"Renesmee," Bella added. "We didn't tell you for your own protection. We thought our plan was figured out perfectly. You would live with a perfectly human family in Chicago, grow up thinking it was some bizarre disease that made you age so oddly, and you would be fed through 'punch'. Honey, you were better off _not_ knowing about us. Ever. We thought we were bad for you."

"You couldn't have let me decide for myself?" I asked. I sighed. "I mean, you could have at least let me know you cared. A phone call, a letter, anything to know that my family was still out there somewhere would have helped. I mean, I knew you were still alive, but... it just would have made me feel better."

"Being a vampire is a very dangerous lifestyle," Edward muttered quietly. "Eternally damned to walk the surface of the earth, taking the lives of innocent people... it's not a life I would have chosen for myself had I had the choice."

"You never grow up," Rosalie threw in, this time quieter than Edward. "You can never have a family of your own. Sure, there are perks. You're insanely beautiful, you're more perceptive, you're fast and impeccably strong, and you can never be hurt." Her eyes flickered towards the ceiling as she shook her head. "But being human... that's the real treat. Do you know how much I miss sleep and dreaming? Do you know how many times I've just wanted to curl into a ball and cry? And food... do you know how many times I've wanted to stuff my face with food and not throw it up?" She looked at me, her eyes pained. "Renesmee, you have the best of the two worlds. You're beautiful and strong, with all the human benefits. Why would you give up that kind of life to live with a houseful of... monsters?" Emmett took a hold of her hand as she finished.

"You're not monsters, Rosalie," I assured her. "And I _want_ to live with you guys. You're family."

"Ness, you're a strong, powerful woman," Alice told me. "You have so much potential, not even to mention your power--"

"Power?" I asked. I turned towards Edward. "I have a power?"

"Indeed you do," Carlisle said. "Alice, Jasper, and your parents have them, too. Alice has premonitions, Jasper can control your feelings, and your mother can shield her mind from others. You can transmit your own thoughts by a touch of your hand. It's actually reverse your father's."

I cocked my head at Edward's. "And your power is...?"

"I can read minds." He replied simply, as if there was nothing strange about it.

"Oh," I said with nonchalant sarcasm. "Well, if that's all..."

Edward chuckled.

"You say you can't have children," I said. "But obviously you did. Esme has Alice, Emmett, and Edward. And I'm Bella and Edward's daughter... how did that happen?"

"Alice, Emmett, and Edward aren't my biological children," Esme informed me.

"I was human when I gave birth to you," Bella explained. "Edward was a vampire when you were conceived. It's different for males. Females need their monthly cycle to reproduce, while with men, it doesn't matter. I was turned right after you were born."

"Is there such a thing as a full vampire child?"

Emmett tensed, his face stern for once. "No. There's a powerful vampire 'government', I suppose you could call them. The Volturi. They enforce the laws of our kind. The only way a child can be a full vampire-- the immortal child, as they call them-- is if they underwent the painful change, yet some have done it. The Volturi don't want them around, though, because children are nightmares. They thought you were an immortal child when you were first born. That's why they came after you."

"So who came for my that night in Chicago," I said slowly. "They were the Volturi."

"No," Jacob said. "The Volturi can't come after you without a legitimate reason. These are much worse, and not vampires at all."

"If they're not vampires, then what are they and why do they care about me?" I asked.

"They're not authorities, they don't need a reason that isn't total shit," Leah spat.

"But you don't have to worry," Jacob ensured. "Because they can't find you here in Washington. Especially not in a town like Forks, what with all the mythological creatures nearby. They'd be dead as soon as they crossed state borders."

"We hope," Seth muttered quietly.

Jacob scowled. "They will be dead," he shot back. "I promise. I'll die before they lay a finger on her."

Fear shot through me, but not for myself. Whoever or whatever this... thing was, they could destroy every last Cullen and wolf there was. They could destroy my Jacob. Could I really live with myself if anything happened to him? Would I live with myself? When everything worth living for was drained from your world, what was left? Dirt? Gravel? No possession could match something more valuable than gold: And that was love. In that moment, I knew I couldn't let him fight for me.

"N-no!" I objected. "No, Jacob! You're not going to fight them. Not for me, anyway!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Renesmee," he told me. "Of course I'm going to fight for you."

"I won't turn you into a killer for my personal gain," I said. "It's not right. You can't fight. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Ness, I'm strong enough!" He rubbed his temples impatiently. "Just... trust me."

"No, I won't trust you!" I yelled. I ripped my chair out from beneath me, storming towards the front door.

"Where are you going?!" He exclaimed.

"Out!"

***

The wheels of the ancient beast pulled onto the rocky terrain of the beach. Yanking open the door, I jumped out, falling on my rear in the dirt. I cursed silently under my breath.

"Whoa, are you okay?" A pair of hot hands lifted me up by my shoulders, steadying me on the earth. I looked up to see the face of that boy who had picked us up from the airport that day a few weeks ago... His name was like... Embry or something.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him. "It's Embry Call, right?"

"Oh, Miss Renesmee Cullen," he said smoothly. "Yes, you've got that right."

"You're actually who I was looking for," I told him. "Well, not you individually, just your kind, but... yeah, I was looking for you."

He grinned, linking his arm with mine and beginning to stroll me along the beach front. "Old Jacob's not proving to be all man?"

I laughed bitterly. "Yeah, you have no idea."

Embry cocked his head. "I don't?"

"Look," I said. "I don't have time. I know you're werewolves."

Embry stopped, removing his arm from mine. "What? W-what are you talking ab--"

"And I know I'm a vampire," I continued. "Well, half vampire. And I know about the Cullens. I pretty much know everything now."

"Okay," he said with forced enthusiasm. "Well, the cat's out of the bag. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You can't let Jacob fight them..." I pushed back my bangs. "Whoever 'they' are."

Embry huffed a breath, continuing on to scratch the back of his head. "Jacob's pretty strong. He can protect himself--"

"I'm asking you as a friend," I pleaded. "Please, Embry. You can't let him hurt himself. Not for me."

"Renesmee, let me tell you a little something I've learned about Jacob." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I've known him for a long, long time. When he sets his mind on doing something, nothing is going to change his mind. Take, for example, his starting his own pack. He wanted to go off on his own, Sam told him no, he went anyway, and eventually Leah and Seth came along, then later Quil and me. But Quil and I are back on Sam's pack now, since he left for Chicago."

In my mind, it felt like two trains going opposing directions on the same tracks had just crashed. I was so confused, and I didn't even know what questions I wanted to begin with.

"You lost me," I smiled meekly. "A pack?"

"Wolf pack," he explained casually. "We have two in La Push now. They protect the people. An 'alpha' is what we call our leader. Not everyone can be an alpha, however. You have to be born with a certain gene. Jacob was a descendent of the original alpha of La Push, Ephraim Black, but when we were all one, he gave the authority to Sam. When your mother was pregnant with you, he broke away and was able to take that authority back."

"Why can't everyone just go their own separate way?" I asked.

Embry chuckled. "If we were to let that happen, then there would be no union. Besides, only an alpha can break away and start his own pack, and maybe with some success live alone. The rest of us can't-- Lord knows we've tried. Alphas have some sort of control over us. Whatever they say, we have to obey."

"Sounds pretty miserable," I said empathetically. "I mean, constantly having to bow down before someone."

"It can be," he admitted. "And the worst part is sharing your thoughts no matter what with the entire pack. But it's not terrible. We're like--"

"Hey, Embry!"

"Brothers," he huffed out. He turned towards where a tall, muscular figure was racing down the stretch of the beach towards him. "What gives, Quil?! Get lost!"

Quil ran up before us, wearing nothing but a pair of cutoff jean shorts. His shaggy black hair was in a disarray, some of it hanging in front of his dark brown eyes. Moisture covering his skin, as if he had just jumped out of a pool, even in this frigid temperature of Forks. Along with the rain.

"Sam shoved me off the cliff!" He complained.

Off a cliff?

"What?!" I exclaimed, reaching forward to feel his forehead. "Are you okay?! Ouch!" I tore my hand away at the temperature of his skin. "You're hot."

"Why, thank you," Quil said. Embry elbowed him in the gut, causing him to double over in pain.

"It's a wolf thing," he shrugged. In the next moment, Quil regained his composure, standing straight as a rod.

"Hey, boys!" A taller man-- with more muscles than the two of them combined-- rubbed the tops of their heads, later pulling them into a headlock. The group of boys playfought around the beach before me, grinning and chuckling as they finished. I waved shyly to the two new strangers.

"Oh yes!" Embry slapped himself on the forehead. "You've already met Quil, but this is Sam." He gestured towards the taller man. "You remember little Renesmee Cullen, right guys?"

Quil's jaw dropped, and Sam's smile tightened a little.

"Renesmee Cullen?" Quil stuttered. "Little Nessie? Jake's imprint?"

"That's the girl." Embry clarified.

"Nice to meet you..." Sam said stiffly. "...Again."

For some strange reason, I got the feeling Sam didn't like me. I didn't know why, seeing as I had just met him, but he really didn't seem that friendly. At least, not towards me. That was alright, though, because, at this moment, I didn't like him either."

"I knew the vampires came back a year ago to live in that manor in the woods," Sam said gruffly. "But I didn't know you and Jake were back. Leah and Seth are with you, I'm assuming?"

"Yes," I answered shortly. Not wanting to waste time, I cut straight to business. "So as I understand it, you're the alpha of the other pack here in La Push?"

His expression was wary. "Yes... What about it?"

"I need a favor," I told him bluntly.

Sam's "friendly" demeanor could no longer be kept up with as he stared at me with narrowed eyes. "I usually don't give out favors; I'm not a genie. What is it?"

I met him with the same stiff comportment. "I need to know everything about what's coming after my family... Or more so, me."

Sam became trepid with fear at once, shooting a nervous glance towards the two men flanking his sides. Quil and Embry dropped their heads to the ground guiltily.

"W-what is she talking about?" He stuttered.

"It's sounds to me as if they're back," Embry informed him. "This time, they're taking victims."

"The other day on the news I heard they took two up in Chicago," Quil added. "Then three in Iowa... _six_ in Montana."

"They're getting closer," Sam mumbled. For a moment, he just studied me from head to toe. I swayed awkwardly in the rocky sand, my arms crossed over my chest. It was... uncomfortable. He was still as a statue, all traces of emotion swept from his features.

"And I think I know why they're coming for her," he whispered. Life suddenly flooded back into his face, as he began long, fast strides towards the forest, before breaking into a sprint. "Meeting!" He called over his shoulder.

Quil and Embry turned to follow, but I grabbed Embry's shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I demanded. "What's happening?"

"Pack meeting," he explained.

I stared at him expectantly. "Well, can I come?"

"No," Quil said, tugging at Embry's form. "You wouldn't understand what was going on anyway."

"Why not?" I slammed my foot into the earth. "I want to know what's going on!"

"We're in wolf form," Embry said. "You can't read our thoughts. Get back home." He bit his lip nervously, glancing at Quil. "Actually, I'll take you back. I can't let you wander alone. It's too risky." To Quil, he said. "Tell Sam I have to miss this one. He'll understand--"

"No," I insisted. "I can take care of myself. Go to your meeting. I'll be fine."

Embry shook his head stubbornly. "They could be out here right now--"

"Jacob said they weren't anywhere near the Washington state border earlier. I'll be fine. See you later, Embry." I began to slink towards my car.

"Wait! Renesmee!" Embry stopped me, digging through the pockets of his jeans for a pen. He took my hand, writing seven digits down on it.

"Call me and let me know you're safe," he told me. "Okay?"

"Okay," I promised. "I will." With a quick exchange of hugs, we both took off in our opposite directions.

**Author's Note: 3,032 words. Not bad, could be better? I don't know. I was really excited to write this one, so I wrote it. I really like Embry, but I don't want to do a love triangle. So I won't :D**

**Questions for this Chapter:**

**1. What am I doing right? Wrong?  
2. Nessie + Embry = New BFFs?  
3. Am I doing better with length?  
4. Favorite part? Least favorite?  
5. Favorite line? (I don't think I put anything good in here, but I needed another question! LOL)**

**And YES, feel free to ask me questions back! Haha**

**_You, you may say that I'm a dreamer But I'm not the only one I hope someday you'll join us And the world will be as one..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	16. Playing God

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be used. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

"You went to La Push! To talk to the pack about my safety! You're unbelievable!" Jacob was practically red with fury. I slowly closed the door behind myself, removing my coat from my shoulders.

"You wouldn't listen, so I went to someone who would," I shrugged. "Embry seemed to care."

"You know I'm going to be the laughing stock of La Push, right?!" He clutched the sides of his short black hair. "I can't believe you would do that!"

"I know," I responded carelessly. "I'm 'unbelievable', remember? But at least I care about your safety, Mr. 'I-Can-Do-Everything-Without-Any-Help-From-Others'."

"I can take care of myself!" He shouted, trembling slightly with anger. His eyes were bloodshot, narrowed angrily-- hungrily. All love and carefulness was drained from them. I stepped back, scared of what might happen.

"I-I'm sure you can," I continued. "But you can't take care of me. The only person that can do that is myself."

"You're my responsibility, Renesmee!" He barked. "You're the one I have to watch out! That was out of line! I can't believe you would--"

"IF YOU CAN RISK YOUR LIFE FOR ME!" I screamed. "I CAN DO THAT FOR YOU!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He shrieked. "YOU'VE NEVER BEEN IN THE POSITION OF LOSING SOMEONE YOU LOVED!"

"WANNA BET?!" I challenged, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"Who have you lost, Renesmee?!" His voice was low with anger. "Who have you nearly come close to losing?"

Short angry breaths I took through my nose. After a long, slow one, I told him.

"I nearly lost you."

Jacob stepped back. Every trace of anger from the moment before evaporated, being replaced with a softer knit of the brows.

"You didn't--" He began.

"That night in Chicago," I explained. "I could have lost you then. They were so close--"

"They were closer to you," he reminded me.

"To both of us," I added. "You were in the same room as me. Anything could have happened."

"But it didn't." He sighed, moving forward to pull me into a hug. "It didn't."

"Let's be thankful," I mumbled.

For a few moments, we stood wrapped in each other's warmth. It was perfect. We just breathed in each other's scent, relishing in each other. But time caught up with us, and we had to pull away. Jacob informed me that we would be staying with the Cullens now, as it was too risky to stay by ourselves. The two of us were sharing a room on the third level of the manor. After showing me where we were, he said he needed to shower, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Edward and Bella had gone off somewhere in my absence, along with the rest of them, with the exception of Emmett. He was downstairs watching some football game. Seth and Leah must have gone back to La Push, for there were no loud crashes and no sounds of bickering.

I sat down on the edge of a twin bed, pressed against the back wall. My fingers softly brushed against the fluffy purple bedding, my nails dragging along the seams. I closed my eyes, sinking back onto the bed. For a few minutes, I just laid there. No thoughts. No qualms. Nothing. Without realizing it, I soon fell under a deep and much needed slumber.

***

Dreams of mine had been triggering some sort of fear inside of me. But nothing compared to this one.

This time, I was back home in Chicago. It was pitch black for it was night, and I was running through the vacant streets. Not a single soul lurked on this boulevard, which would never happen in a city as huge as Chicago. But it happened in my dream, and I was terrified. My heart was pumping so fast I was convinced it would beat out of my chest. Sluggish feet carried me down the sidewalks, stumbling slightly.

I hoisted myself up onto a fire escape, clanking up the cheap metal. Some parts groaned in protest as I climbed it, but I had to keep moving. Determination was pulling me forward-- but what was I determined to do? Dream Me was panting and sweating profusely. I kicked a sliding glass door until it shattered, stepping back as the shards rained down on the floor. Cautiously, I entered the dark room.

There was a dim light twinkling in the far end. It beckoned me towards it without aid of sound or force. Before I could stop myself, I was standing in--

A bathroom?

My foot stepped in something sticky. Glancing down, my stomach lurched as I saw what it was: blood. It trickled down, pooling more and more towards the shower curtain. Tears burning in my eyes, I slowly ambled towards it, pulling open the curtain--

***

"Ness, Ness, wake up. Wake up!"

Someone was shaking me. I shot up like a bullet, panting heavily. Jasper stood at the foot of my bed, his eyes widened.

"Jake," I gasped. "Where's Jake?"

"He went to get some things from the motel and check out," Jasper replied. "Why? Is everything okay?"

I yanked the covers away, leaping out of bed and taking off down the halls. I did not even bother to reply when Esme stopped to offer me breakfast. My feet tripped over invisible objects, making me behind schedule. Digging into my pockets, I hoped to find what I took earlier-- yes! Keys!

Bella's truck was awaiting me in the driveway. I hopped in and sped down the wet roads to where I remembered with crystal clear quality the hotel was. It didn't even take me fifteen minutes before I was walking through the doors.

A familiar musty scent rose into my nose. Ah, home sweet home. Or... motel sweet motel.... Bad pun, sorry. I climbed the rickety stairs until we reached the room. Rotting wood served as the door. Gold numbers hung sideways, addressing which room it was.

"Jake!" I knocked on the door.

There was a bump, an "ow" and then a "one minute!" I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited. He opened the door, greeting me with a raised brow.

"Ness, what's--"

"Jake!" I wrapped him in a hug, bringing him close to me. Pine wafted up my nose. Woods... he always smelled like the woods.

His arms encircled my waist, and he kissed the crown of my head. "Hey, darlin', what's wrong?"

"I--" I sighed, tightening my grip on him. "I just needed a hug. That's all."

His hands slowly rubbed my back. "You drove all this way for a hug?"

"Yes," I lied. "I... I guess I did."

What could I tell him? Could I really tell him about my dream? Of course not. Telling him about that dream would make me sound whiny and psychotic. I've been extremely whiny lately, so I'm trying to hold off on the psychotic.

I pulled away, smiling up at him. He returned it before glancing back into the room. "Look, I have to check out. Think you can finish up with the last few things?"

I shrugged. "I _might_. But there's one condition..."

"And that would be?" he pressed.

I gripped the collar of his gray polo, gently pulling his face down until his lips brushed mine. "This."

Slowly, I pressed my lips against his, moving them gently. He returned the favor, forcing my mouth open. Grabbing me by my waist, we stumbled into the room and he slammed the door behind us. The kiss grew more intense, and soon I was reaching for the hem of his shirt as he pressed me against the wall. I removed it, tossing it to the edge of the room.

In the moment we broke away, I had a chance to look at his perfectly sculpted six-pack. My breathing hitched.

"You're perfect," I murmured. I leaned back in, kissing him furiously. His hands knit in my hair, pulling me as close as humanly possible towards him. Tenderly he kissed my neck, my shoulder blade, his hands making his way to the bottom of my North Face jacket...

And then he stopped.

Jacob looked down at me, and in an instant, the lust in his eyes was smothered.

"We can't be doing this," he muttered, pushing me away. He moved away to find his shirt.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Why not?!"

"Because it's not right." He pulled his shirt over his head.

I stuck my hands on my hips. "And why not?"

He ignored me. "I have to check out. Finish up in here." And with that, he all but ran out the door.

"Whatever," I muttered, digging through some of the drawers. I found a few more shirts bought from local Wal-Mart stores after the whole incident in Chicago. Rummaging up some suitcases, I stuffed them in there. I was too upset to care about them being folded.

As I was zipping up the last suitcase, the phone rang. It was a shrill chirp, reverberating off hte cheap white drywall of the room. Never before had we gotten a call... Must be the hotel management.

I abandoned the suitcase, picking up the cheap plastic phone. "Hello?"

"Little Renesmee Cullen. It's good to hear your voice." The voice was deep and sneering, sounding much like a man in his early twenties. For some reason I could not explain, a cold chill ran up my spine.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do," he said. "Daughter of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, am I mistaken?" My heart skipped a beat and I chose not to respond. "Of course I'm right. Always am. Now, pumpkin, here's what you're going to do for me."

"Don't call me pumpkin," was all I could say. I was too afraid to try anything else. Thinking about it, it was a pretty bad comeback, but was all I had.

Whoever was on the other end chose to ignore that comment. "You're staying with Carlisle Cullen and his family at their residence, are you not?" I didn't answer. "Answer me." His voice was calm, but there was a sort of warning in it. As if, if I did not respond, someone would be hurt.

"Y-yes," I stuttered.

"Very good. Now, in two days' time, I'm going to call again to this address." He rambled off an address. "You're going to be there to answer at two o' clock. I'll leave it up to you to get away from those shape-shifters and leeches, okay?"

"And why should I do that?" I snarled.

He laughed airily. This seemed like some kind of game to him. "Oh, dear little Nessie, your family may be at risk. Those leeches... those mangy posers that call themselves werewolves-- your boyfriend being one of them--"

I gasped, stunned speechless.

He chuckled once more. "Struck a cord there, did I? Yes, he'll be nothing but roadkill by then. Oh, and not to mention these lovely old geezers here."

Coughs. I heard coughs on the other end as the phone shifted hands.

"Renesmee? Renesmee, honey?!" A panicked woman called.

"Nonny?!" I exclaimed. "Nonny, oh my God! You're okay?"

"Yes, Gabe and I both." She coughed again. "Honey, don't worry about us. Don't listen to him! He's a--"

There was a sharp slap and a scream on the other end. The man growled, and I yelped in agony.

"No!" I screamed into the phone. "Leave her alone! Leave both of them alone!" Another slap. Another scream. Harder and louder this time. I clasped a hand to my mouth, fighting the urge to scream. "I'll come, okay?! I'll answer your phone call, I'll do whatever you want me to! Just please--" I swallowed, trying to keep the alarm from my voice. "Please, don't hurt them!"

There was silence on the other end. I panted heavily, closing my eyes and praying they would be okay.

"Excellent." I could hear the smile in his voice. "See you in two days, Renesmee Cullen. And remember, not a word to anyone. Or else, I'd hate to see what would happen to your friends."

With that, the call ended with a long, low beep. I slammed the phone down onto the receiver as Jacob walked in.

"Ready to go?" he asked. He was smiling.

Jacob was so beautiful... so innocent... so naive...

As I walked out of the building, I couldn't help the unsettling feeling of knowing that I was playing God. And perhaps not everyone would live.

**Author's Note: So I realized I haven't updated in a month and felt really bad. I'm going to give you the common "I was busy" excuse. Because it was the holiday season after all! But now, onto some serious business. I was looking on my profile and realized something. January 17th is a very important day. It's the day someone very special came into this crazy world of fanfiction and met you. That's right, it's our anniversary! Haha, okay, so not _our_ anniversary per se (I'd have to look each of you up separately for that one ;D) but it's my first anniversary on Fanfiction! So I'm very excited, and even considering doing a marathon. But I'd have to work really hard, and you probably wouldn't get an update for three weeks. But... I don't know yet. Maybe I'll find something else.**

**Questions for this Chapter:**

**1. What did you think?  
2. Any idea what the guy on the other end of the phone is?  
3. Scale of 1-10, 1 being so terrible you wouldn't even read this to your worst enemy, 10 being so fabulous when you die you want this story to be read to you over and over again, give me a rating?  
4. Thoughts on my "anniversary"? Should I do something for it? Possibly make a youtube video for my channel? I don't know! Suggestions?  
5. What was your favorite part? Least favorite?  
6. What would you like to see in future chapters?  
7. Constructive criticism?  
8. Um... just tell me a story? :D**

**_If God's the game your playing, well we must get more acquainted. Because it has to be so lonely to be the only one who's holy_... Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	17. Decoy

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be used. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

I wanted to be left alone with my thoughts. Or lack thereof.

There was a downside of living in a house with seven vampires that never slept-- plus your werewolf boyfriend. You were never able to breathe. Everyone was barging into your room at thirty second intervals asking if you needed something. I may be half human, but I wasn't going to die if someone didn't keep checking on me.

I was especially wary of Edward. Every thought revolved around something pointless around him. There was no way I could slip up and let him on to what I was planning this afternoon...

Yet, I didn't even know what was going to happen myself. His instructions were blunt. Meet at the address he told me to answer the phone. If that was all I was doing... but there had to be a catch...

There was a knock on my door and I tensed. In my mind, I began to think of frivolous things. Clothing stores, shoes, songs, movies, celebrities.

The door cracked open, and I glanced up to see Edward. A crease formed in the valley between his two eyebrows.

_Oh shit_, I thought. _He knows._

"Renesmee, may I talk with you for a moment?" He lingered in the doorframe, crossing his arms as he pressed his weight against it.

"Of course," I replied. "What's up?"

_Don't stop believin', hold on to that feeling.  
Streetlight, people._

I clouded my thoughts so I would think of nothing else.

Hesitantly, he stepped into the room. He looked awkward, not sure if he should sit or not. Every once in a while, he would go or the other bed (Jacob's twin bed) but think better of it.

"You can sit," I told him.

He smiled limply and reluctantly sat on the edge of Jacob's bed.

"There's been a complication," he informed me.

_That new movie Face Punch looks stupid. Really, what kind of name is that?_

"Complication?" I echoed. "What complication?"

He frowned. "Well, you know how I can read minds?"

"Yeah," I said slowly.

_Hollister looks like Disney World on the inside. It's too dark. I feel like I'm going through a tunnel. Do they think they're better than the rest of the stores in the mall?_

"I can't read yours."

_Justin Bieber is so--_

"You can't?"

Edward shook his head, and I heaved a sigh of relief. He couldn't read my mind? Did that mean I was safe? Safe from ever letting my secret slip? The secret that would make all the Cullens hate me for an eternity?

"Don't sound so happy," he muttered, but even I could tell there was humor in his voice.

"Well, what makes me so different from the rest?" I inquired. "Why can't you read my mind?"

He sighed. "I don't know. It was never like this before. Yesterday I was able to read your mind with crystal clear quality. But this morning it started fading out until it just... disappeared."

"So it's gone?" I ran my fingers through my chocolaty brown curls. "Just like that?"

"I can hear certain things," he told me. "Like how Hollister is Disney World. Or that Justin Bieber is so--" I blushed as he winked. "But it's only frivolous things. Other times, you fade out entirely."

"I wonder why that is," I pondered.

"Me too. It could be stress related." He glanced up at me. "Are you stressed?"

What kind of question was that? No shit I was stressed! After everything I had been through in the last few weeks, I had every right to be stressed. But the way he stared at me... I knew he meant something else entirely.

"Not more than the usual," I lied.

Edward seemed to soak this in, furrowing his brow in thought. "I wonder why certain things are blocked."

"Yeah," I replied. "Same." My eyes flickered over at the nightstand where the clock sat. _1:27 pm_. If I wanted to be there on time, I had to get moving right now. Quickly, I thought up a decent lie.

"Embry wants me to meet him at the beach in a few minutes," I lied. "We're just... hanging out. Probably going for some dinner later at this place on the rez. Mind if I go?"

Edward's jaw tightened. "Renesmee, werewolves aren't the greatest company to keep--"

"It's just Embry," I pointed out. "We'll probably even call Seth and Leah. Not a big deal. I already told him I would go, so..." I stood up, brushing my pants. "I'll see you later?"

He sighed. "Yeah. Later." Then he strode out of the room, leaving me breathing room.

"Thank God," I muttered under my breath.

_No time to lose._

Within ten minutes I was pulling up to the address. It was a squeaky old bar made from creaky wooden panels, almost like something out of an old western movie. The door consisted of logs stacked on top of another, with the top half cut out for the cracked glass that made up the window. Smoke was clouding the windows even if it was still the afternoon, and I could vaguely smell the burning odor of cheap alcohol.

"How charming," I mumbled. "Daytime drunks."

Daytime drunks they were. As I tightened my gray hooded cardigan around my body, two middle-aged men stumbled out of the bar. They were cackling at some joke that probably was not even that funny, but, being drunk off their asses, was hilarious to them. To that I had to roll my eyes.

As they passed, one of them-- a balding man who was short and stout-- looked me up and down once. I shivered as he smirked, but thankfully they did nothing. He whispered something to his partner but they kept walking. There was no way I would take any chances, however. I marched into the building, nearly being knocked over by the odor of alcohol.

Stools were set up around a scratched wooden bar, where a few empty glasses sat, a light brown shadow cascading down the sides. Behind it, bottles of every different size and color sat on a tall shelf that reached the ceiling (which, given, wasn't very tall, but still). A young man who looked to be in his early twenties manned the station, cleaning out a few glasses and taking a swig of one of his own. He wasn't very muscular, more like the pretty boy type with his lemony hair and bright blue eyes. He sported a black V-neck and dark wash jeans. When I sat at the bar, he looked up and smirked.

"Hey, darlin'." There was a slight southern accent to his voice. "What can I do ya for?"

"Um..." I hadn't really given much thought to what I would be here for. "A... _friend_ told me to wait for a call here. What time is it?"

The bartender glanced down at his watch. "Ten to two."

"Where's your phone?"

He jerked his head towards the wall behind me. A yellowish-white phone was hanging on the hook, a curly wire falling from it.

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Can I get you anything while you're waiting?"

"I have no money." I pulled at my pockets.

He smiled. "It's on the house."

"I don't drink," I admitted.

The bartender reached beneath the counter, pulling out a dark brown bottle of beer. The label established it was a Corona. "It's on the house. So what's a pretty face like you doing in a place like this?" He slid the bottle towards me.

"Beats me." I popped off the cap, wondering if I should take a swig. No, it wouldn't be right. I would just stall. "What are you doing here? Are you old enough to be serving alcohol? Aren't you going to ID me at least?"

"Let's see. I'm here because of some bad decisions down the road, I'm twenty-one, and no I will not ID you. Teens come here all the time for an easy buzz. Boss gets mad if we don't give it to them. Says we're 'losing money'. Either way, I don't mind. Sometimes, the ladies like to... _reward_ me." He winked. I gagged.

"My boyfriend" --I made sure to emphasize boyfriend-- "doesn't want me drinking. He says it's a bad habit." I took the bottle and pretended to take a swig, but really dribbling some on the carpeting behind me too fast for him to notice.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Once more, the man winked. I raised a brow and nodded slowly.

"Look, if you want, I get off in thirty minutes. Maybe you and I could go somewhere nice and quiet--"

The phone rang in that moment. I leapt from my seat, crossing the room to yank the phone from the hook.

"Hello?" I answered quietly.

"You came." It was the same voice. "Very impressive, Miss Cullen. No one caught on to our little plan?"

"No." I responded.

"Excellent. Now, I need you to act fast. Once I hang up, you must go home and carry this out. Get away from your family. This time, indefinitely. You must catch a flight to Canada and meet me at this address." --Another address rambled off-- "And I want you to be punctual. Tomorrow, seven o' clock at night. Don't be late, or else someone will be dead."

"I'll be there," I spat.

"Oh, and Renesmee? One more thing. Do dress nicely. We want this to be memorable when the Cullens see this."

The line went dead, along with my beating heart.

***

I tried to be as quiet as possible sneaking in. After digging through my closet, I found a black duffel bag and stuffed a few belongings in it. Jeans, three solid tee shirts (black, gray, and light pink), and a few sweaters. I wouldn't need much; If they were planning what I think they were, there was no certain attire needed where I was going.

Finally, it was all done. I sucked in my tears. I would not cry. I _could_ not cry. When it was time to leave, I dug through some drawers and pulled out a scrap piece of paper. They needed to know. I owed them that much for their hospitality.

_Dear Cullens,_

_By now, you've noticed I'm gone. Please, do not panic. I'm going where I need to go. It's the circle of life. I can't tell you where, for I am not sure myself._

_Edward, I understand now why you were so cold to me. It was for my own protection. I'm sorry for my stubbornness and all the tears and complaints. You were just watching out for me. Now I have to watch out for you._

_Bella, I now know why you had to give me up. Thanks for trying to keep me safe. I love you Mommy._

_Thanks, everyone, for your hospitality. I owe you._

_--Renesmee Cullen_

I folded up the paper and slipped it beneath my pillow. The keys to Bella's truck were in my pocket, which I used to my advantage.

I climbed into the car and began to drive away, deeper into the forest until the house became nothing but a speck.

"Goodbye," I breathed, feeling tears well up in my eyes. All the repressed thoughts were released in that moment.

In the distance, there was a roar of distinct anger.

A leaked thought. A huge mistake.

**Author's Note: So I think I may have just gotten grounded right now? I don't even know if I'm in trouble, because I didn't do anything, and I mean I actually didn't do anything. I was just on Facebook and said something about a comment to my mom which apparently pissed her off. Whatever. Just thought I'd share that. ANYHOO, we're moving along now. I think I'm going to finish my two stories I have going before I work on anything new. And Renesmee running away is VERY much like Bella and James. I actually based it off of that haha. So I'm gonna go write something and find out of I'm grounded LOL ;D OH! And before I forget, anonymous reviewers, I cannot respond back to you so maybe if you have a Youtube account comment my account on there or I'll probably post my junk email that I use to check for reviews and whatnot later on today, so email me there. I cannot see emails, so put a space between the letters if you want me to reply. Thank you!**

**_oh......oh...oh You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you My little decoy Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through I'm using you, my little decoy My little decoy_... Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	18. Research

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be used. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

I made it to the airport without interference. For some reason, no one caught up to me.

_Good._

As I was pushed and shoved through the airport terminals, I couldn't help but feel like I would never see Forks--or the Cullens-- again. The thought alone made me want to cry-- but I couldn't cry. I _wouldn't_ cry.

My nose was buried into my ticket, checking occasionally for the correct terminal. A hand snapped out and covered my mouth, tugging me into a nearby restroom. I tried to scream, but they were too strong, their hand boiling hot. It felt as if my mouth would cook.

"Shut up!" Their grip tightened and I obeyed. It wasn't the voice from the phone, yet I somehow knew they had something to do with each other. What are the odds that I would be kidnapped but someone with something unrelated? "Change of plans. Your lovely family caught onto the plans. We're going somewhere else. Now shut your mouth and follow me."

I had no choice but to oblige.

***

The atmosphere was dark and chilly; Just the way I liked it.

Rain was steadily falling onto the sidewalks, pooling in cracks and holes on the cement. Cloudy brown water slipped onto the street, splashing up in waves as cars sped past. No one even noticed the return of Renesmee Cullen.

The man-- whose name I had learned was Jonathan-- shoved me forward, raising his hand to hail a taxi.

"You might as well just walk," I complained. "Traffic is terrible. You won't be able to get anywhere."

Jonathan kicked me in the back, making me gasp in pain. I fell to the ground, heaving softly.

"We'll walk." He kicked me once more. "Get up."

I took a moment to gather myself before picking myself up and cleaning myself off. Bystanders were beginning to notice and gossip, so Jonathan released me from his grip. But only I knew no one would come to my rescue, though I did not dare state this. Freedom was something I could use at the moment.

For a while, we walked in silence. I looked at the buildings that stretched towards the heavens, relishing in their comfort. It was a sight I had missed. In Forks, you weren't able to go to the store and shop on level fifty-two. Chicago would always be home for me. It was where my earliest memories existed...

Soon, it would be where my final memories existed.

Jonathan walked me to where familiar memories existed. My apartment.

I remembered the sheeting rain that dropped from the sky. I remembered my last, achingly hot day. I remembered Jacob, Leah, Seth, and me having races down the sidewalks...

I remembered everything.

He warned me not to make a sound, pulling my hood over my head. No one was to recognize me; It would be a complication. We stepped into the elevator, climbing the floors until we reached mine. Jonathan kicked me out, clutching the back of my neck so hard until I tilted my head backwards. We walked that way until he reached my apartment door. The rest of the building had been evacuated when the murders happened.

"Open it." He ordered.

"I don't have the key," I replied.

Jonathan's eyes burned with fury. "You don't have the key?!" He delivered a sharp slap across my face, drawing some blood from my nose. I grunted in pain.

"Open. It."

I was patting my cheek gingerly. Blood was still drizzling from my nose, but I knew it would stop momentarily. "I told you! I don't have it!"

He drew back for another whack, and I braced myself. By the force delivered, I knew he was not human.

"Jonathan." The door cracked open. "Is that any way to treat our hostess?"

Whatever power this voice had over him, Jonathan dropped his hand to his side. He furrowed his eyebrows in a glare towards me, quickly glancing over to regard his master. "My apologies, sir."

Jonathan continued to shove me into the dimly lit room. I dropped on my hands and knees to the ground as another blow was delivered to my side. The other man who answered the door chose not to reprimand him for this, instead pulling up a desk chair for me. I recognized it as something from Joe's office.

"Please, have a seat."

I could not see much of his face in the candlelight. All I could make out was the sharp angles of his jaw, rather large ears, and black eyes. The more I squinted, I could see somewhat of a busted lip and a nose that looked to be broken one too many times.

"I can stand." I said, crossing my arms. My reflexes were better when I was standing.

"Suit yourself."

He crossed the room, pouring three glasses of what appeared to be red wine. One was given to Jonathan, one for the man, and one was offered to me. I shied away.

"What?" The man asked. "You mean to tell me you don't drink at your age? How old are you now, my dear? Eight?"

The mixture of shock and horror on my face seemed to amuse him, for he chuckled.

"H-how do you know that?" I stuttered.

He drank deeply from his goblet, taking his time. Through the glass, I saw most of the liquid being drained. Once he was content, he smiled.

"I did my research."

"Who are you?" I asked boldly. I swallowed. "Why do you want me?"

"Deepest apologies, Miss Cullen." The man set his glass down on a side table. He bowed mockingly. "My name is Shawn Mitchell. And it's not you I want; It's someone very dear to your family. Several people, actually."

I shook my head, my curls framing my face. "I'm afraid I don't--"

"Understand?" Shawn chuckled. "Allow me to explain."

I watched as he walked to the coffee table several meters away. Pictures with fringed edges were strewn across the surface. He picked them up, shoving them into my hands. I studied the profiles of the three men in the first picture. They were wearing clothing that appeared to be prehistoric, with onion-like skin and long hair. I had seen this picture before, in Carlisle's study.

"You see, they ordered the killing of our kind many years back. Those of us residing here right now are the only remaining survivors of this travesty."

"Who are they?" I inquired.

"The most powerful vampire coven ever to walk this earth," he explained. "The Volturi."

Without further introduction, he snatched the photo from my hands, revealing another photo. This one was one I would recognize anywhere. It was of my family and appeared to be taken recently. The entire Cullen clan was featured in this photo, all of them smiling brightly. They looked to be having the time of their lives.

I grit my teeth. "What does my family have to do with this?"

"It appears to me that the Volturi find favor in your family." He shrugged. "Perhaps it is because they bear the only civilized half-human, half-vampire child where the mother still survived." Shawn slowly approached me, studying my face carefully. One of his hands caressed my cheek. "Mystifying that such a child should exist."

I tried to appear brave, though I was breaking on the inside. Everyone was in danger, not just me. No one knew that. They would come and get themselves...

"Turn over the next photo." He urged.

I listened, turning the photo to see Jake, Leah, and Seth. I frowned. "What do they have to do with anything?"

"Everything." He rubbed his palms together. "They aren't real werewolves! They never were!"

"Yes they are," I insisted. "I saw them with my very own eyes!"

Shawn shrugged it off. "I don't doubt you saw them change. Let me guess. They went through some big menopausal breakdown, then BAM!" He clapped his hands together. "Wolfy before your eyes!"

I clenched my teeth together. "What's your point?"

"It wasn't fair that our kind should die!" He cried. "It wasn't fair that they should be spared! Our kind were hunted down and slaughtered, like animals! But now I shall get my revenge against that entire bloody race of leeches! Tonight, the Children of the Moon shall make their first sacrifice, the half-human, half-vampire child, Renesmee Cullen!" He flew backwards towards Joe and Mildred's bedroom door. "Care to see your heroes as they die?" He yanked open the door, roughly tugging Nonny and Gabe out into the opening.

They looked older... They looked broken...

"Nonny!" I yelped. I covered my mouth to stop a scream. "Gabe! No, let them go! They didn't do anything!"

Shawn reached into the back of his rugged tan work boots, slowly pulling out something that glimmered in the dim lighting. I had to squint to see it. A dagger.

"You fucking bastard!" I screeched. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you myself!"

He pricked the point of the knife with his finger. "I dare you."

My lips pressed together, and I began to bolt towards him. Nonny screamed my name, but I didn't listen. Hands wrapped around my waist before I could commit the crime I so wanted to commit.

"Stupid girl," Jonathan cooed in my ear. "Stupid, stupid girl." He spun me around to face him, twirling a strand of my hair around his finger. I growled in response.

"Now, there, beautiful, no need to get feisty..." His lips brushed my cheek, slowly lowering down to my neck. "We could always make your last moments enjoyable."

Self-defense kicked in, and I kneed him in the only place I knew he would understand I meant business: the groin. He grunted, falling to the ground in agony.

"Go to hell, jackass," I called.

The grandfather clock in the corner of the room began to chime, and the moonlight peeked through the curtains. Suddenly, all activity ceased. Shawn's obsession with the murder of the two innocent humans before him was replaced. The whites of his eyes suddenly became like cracked stones, his irises being dyed a deep purple. The picture was imitated in Jonathan's eyes.

"It's time," Shawn announced. "Draw the curtains!"

Jonathan was yanking the floor length curtains back in the next moment, revealing the moon that hung like a giant dime in the sky. They smiled.

I stepped back, clenching my fists. "What's happening?"

Their skin suddenly began to crack. Sprigs of hair sprouted from the cracks in their skin. Both men crouched to the ground, letting out howls.

"Renesmee, run!"

I turned only to see the door plowed down.

**Author's Note: So only a few more chapters left in this one too! And if you haven't figured it out, they're the werewolves that Stephenie Meyer talks about at the end of Breaking Dawn. I think it was Caius who was freaking out when he saw the wolves or something. I don't remember, it was a year ago LOL. Tricky, I know. And sorry I didn't update. I wanted to do something for my "anniversary", but I was sick and didn't feel like doing anything... so yeah. Anyhoo, I already have a new idea for a story I want to do once this one and Not My Fairytale wrap up. It's going to be all human and the couple will be Bella/Edward. Yes, my first fanfic WITHOUT Jacob/Renesmee. And it will NOT be a chick flick! But people will die (shocker there). I've given too much away already! I'll announce the summary once whichever story finished first wraps up, so probably this one! My sign off song is Justin Bieber because I bought his CD and REALLY wanted to poke fun at him last chapter but didn't. Don't ask me if I'm a fan. I'm not sure if I am or not myself haha.**

**_You can give me all your love, But sometimes it wont be love Everybody told me this day would come, Now Im all gone You can give all your love, But sometimes it wont be love Everybody told me this day would come_... Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	19. Violet Skies

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be used. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

Edward's porcelain skin glowed in the naked moonlight. His hair was in a messy disarray, his eyes unmistakably black. One minute I blinked, the next he was knocking me back against the wall. I landed softly, but still rubbed my head.

"Dad!" I cried.

Shawn and Jonathan were now full grown wolves. They carried a sort of evil aura with them, which was reflected in their stony eyes. Both looked set to kill.

_He can't take them on alone._

Edward crouched into a protective stance, slowly turning in a circle with the wolves. This was a game; They were waiting to see who would make the first deadly move.

Nonny and Gabe crawled to a corner, watching with awestruck faces. Terror was etched into their features. Gabe reached for Nonny's hand, and they clung to each other like small children.

It was a stormy gray colored wolf that pounced first. Edward fell to the ground at the impact of the blow. The sound of dropping marbled resounded through the room.

And what could I do but watch in shock? Humans were so fragile, so innocent...

I wasn't human anymore.

Living with the Cullens had changed me, for better or for worse. I had no rare South American disease; I was a half-vampire. Somewhere in me, there had to be the power, the strength, to help my father...

Edward took another blow to the head, tumbling to the ground. He seemed stunned for a moment before he twisted the black wolf's-- Jonathan's-- leg until it snapped. The dog cried, and Edward stepped back.

_Think, Renesmee... Think..._

I didn't know what I was doing, but I did... Does that make sense? Either way, before I knew what I was doing, something was crunched beneath my hand. Blood was running down my fingers.

Shawn, a furry gray dog, was pinned beneath my hand. His teeth were bared, and he jumped up, sending me flying. I hit the back wall with great force, for the second time in the last two minutes.

"I won't let you hurt him!" I cried. Kneeling to a crouch, I waited. His dark eyes narrowed, and he pounced. As soon as I felt the bristle of a single hair, I clasped down on his neck and threw him against the wall. There was a deafening crack as his bones smashed. Shawn howled in pain.

I glanced down at my hands. Blood was dripping down my knuckles. That hard?

"Renesmee, watch out!"

I spun around just in time to see Jonathan thrusting himself towards me. A yelp escaped my lips as I quickly sidestepped his blow. He crashed into the wall with a loud slam. Werewolves may be fast, but I knew I could be faster. Catch me if you can, Johnny-Boy.

Sprinting towards the glass table, I lifted it above my head and scanned the room for Shawn. Dim moonlight was my only flashlight, but I managed to find him. He was gathering himself up, appraising how well an attack on Edward would work. My father was busy taking care of Jonathan. Shawn licked his teeth, crouching down.

"Dad!" I cried.

The next thing I knew, glass was shattering. A great weight was relieved from my shoulders, and a shriek resounded through the room. Blood was matted in Shawn's fur, and he tried to recollect himself from this sudden blow.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. Nonny and Gabe were open targets! I needed to protect them. Almost instantly, I spotted them in the corner, where they were earlier. Tears were leaking from Nonny's eyes, and her head was buried in Gabe's shoulder.

Behind me, someone wrapped their hands around my waist and began to drag me away. I screamed, but they only kissed my neck.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Get out of here, Nessie," he whispered urgently. "I've got this. We all do."

"No. We're in this together." I spun around, narrowing my eyes. His only widened.

"What?" I spat.

He only raised his forefinger to point at my forehead nervously. "Your head... there's a piece of glass..."

I raised my hand, but he tore them away.

"Carlisle!" He called over his shoulder. "Carlisle, she's bleeding!"

"I don't have time for this!" I shouted. My attention returned to Nonny and Gabe, who were intently gazing upon the scene before them with great trepidation. "Nonny, Gabe, I'm going to get you out of here."

Their eyes glanced up at me, and I stretched my arms out towards them. No need to startle them. Gently, now, softly, now--

"Oh, my God!" My breath left me as I was knocked to the ground. Something was perched on my stomach, making it hard for me to breathe. A hard smack made its way across my face and I hollered in anguish.

"Let go of her!"

My vision melted to a bloody red. Everything around me swirled as it got darker and darker. Feeling left my body and I began to cough and sputter for air. Before everything turned black, I could see the silhouettes of three large dogs and the thin figures of the vampires I had come to know so well.

* * *

The ocean rocked beneath me as I soaked in the night sky. Everything was dark and-- somehow-- warm. Stars twinkled like ornaments on a Christmas tree, each one bright in its own distinct way.

Water rose to the sides of my cheeks, and I felt the need to succumb to the strength of the ocean. Below, everything was warm and comforting. I was almost in a daze. Who was I? What was I doing here?

"Relax, Renesmee. Just relax and come with me."

I jumped from the waters, startled at the voice beside me. To my side, there was a man who looked to be in his early twenties. His fudge brown hair was wet from the waters below, as he appeared to be swimming up from down there. He had bone colored skin, almost the same color as the Cullens. This man didn't at all look unfriendly; Rather, he looked aged.

"Pardon me," I said. "How do you know my name?" Especially when I don't...

"I know everyone's name, darling. I know everything about everyone. I know their time. And I even know their place."

I shook my head, glancing upon him cautiously. "I don't understand."

"You will soon enough." Closing his eyes, he lifted his nose to the air and inhaled. "Ah, what a beautiful color sky you have."

I glanced above at the deep purplish-black sky. This man was right; It _was_ beautiful.

"It sure is something," I agreed.

"I always love to look at the skies," he commented. "Every soul is so different. What their hearts carry, what anguish and what happiness they have been through, determined the color-- or so I believe." He tapped a finger to his chin. "Looks like you've had a hard one."

"I guess," I muttered. "I really can't remember..."

The man nodded, giving me a look of pity. "They usually never do."

As he finished his sentence, a voice rang, clear and true, through the clouds.

"Renesmee! Renesmee! Oh, God! Oh, God! Carlisle! Carlisle! Help!"

"Calm down, Jacob, I'm right here. It'll be okay."

"She's not breathing! Carlisle, she's not breathing!" This time, it was a female.

"Shh, it'll be okay, Bella."

"No, it won't! Our baby..." Her voice was breathy. "Our baby is dying, Edward..."

_Edward._ Why did he sound so familiar? Could he really be...?

"She can't die! I won't let her!" It was the first voice that spoke again. That Jacob character.

I glanced to the man beside me. "Are they crying over _me_?"

The man nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry you have to hear this. It's probably the part of the job I hate the most. The living. Or lack thereof."

I looked to the sky, and images began to flash. First was a balding man with only tidbits of white hair covering his head. He had a harsh demeanor that made me tremble. The next was a woman with curly blond hair and wrinkles. Her hair was obviously a wig.

Then came a young woman, about my age, with chocolaty brown hair and golden eyes. She looked kinder... gentler. After her was a man around the same age with bronze spikes and those same golden eyes. He had a very intense look across his face, yet the corners of his mouth were upturned in a crooked smile. A few pictures passed, but I still couldn't remember any of them. As my hope depreciated, I sank deeper into the ocean until only my chin was above the water.

Then came him.

He was beautiful. He had jet black hair that complimented his tan skin. Dark eyes were set in his perfectly aligned face. Broad and buff, there was no other word to describe this boy other than...

"Jacob."

As soon as the words left my lips, I remembered everything. Fighting Joe and Mildred, leaving Chicago in the dead of night, meeting the Cullens, falling in love with Jacob, fighting the werewolves...

"Oh, my God!" I began to thrash, fighting the sudden pull that was becoming so long. "No! I want to live! Please! I have to get back! Please!" I was screaming now. "PLEASE! PLEASE, LET ME LIVE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

The sky suddenly changed into a large movie screen. I still fought, but I almost lost my train of thought.

Pictured was Jacob. Tears flooded his eyes and he hovered over my lifeless body.

"I'll always love you Renesmee. Forever." A single tear rolled down his cheek, falling on my skin.

"Don't let me go, Jacob," I murmured as the screen blinked away. "Please, don't let me go!" A single raindrop fell from above, absorbing into my skin.

I began to fight my way upwards. "You know I used to have the biggest crush on you? Did you know that, Jacob? I always thought you were beautiful. You were so beautiful! The day you asked me out was the happiest of my life. Bet you didn't know that, did you?" I slammed my fist into the water, letting it splash as tears began to trickle down my face. "God dammit, Jacob! Get up and fight for me! I'm fighting for you! I'm fighting, Jacob Black! Don't let me go! I'm going to get out of here! So fight, for God's sake!"

The man beside me watched with sympathy. He sighed, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, my legs were free and I could swim. I was free! I was able to move!

"I'll take the heat from the Big Guy later," he told me with a flat smile. "Just be happy. I'll be back for you someday. But not for a long, long, time."

And with that, I was sucked into the sky above.

**Author's Note: So how was that? Yes, probably two more chapters left, but it may only be one. Sorry for the wait): There's been a lot of drama, plus all my work and the fact that I'm barely ever home anymore. Read me the riot act, I deserve it :/ As of last chapter, I've become a huge JBiebz fan, so there's that LOL. And I'm also really getting into Lady Antebellum because their music is AMAZING! And Mayday Parade isn't too bad either! Anyway, off the topic of music, the summary for my new story will be announced in the last chapter. I can't say much about it, but I'm still debating whether to write it or not. I'm just really busy. And I'm only going to write one story at a time, I've decided! ****Oh, and hopefully you understand who the man was even though I didn't say (No, he wasn't God. God was the Big Guy). If you read the Book Thief, he's the narrator in that story. And he's personified. Brownie points to whoever knows! All I'm saying :P Wait! Not all I'm saying! Final thought! (This is what happens when we don't talk in a long time. I start to think.) I got an idea for a story when I was watching 16 and Pregnant last night, but I'd have to use a celebrity because that's what the plot would be based around, but I can't use a celebrity on here and now that I think about it the plot is unoriginal. Okay, never mind :P Okay, I'm done!**

**_Everybody's screamin' out yeah, yeah, yeah Everybody's sing it out yeah, yeah, yeah Get on your feet If it feels good; it feels right 'Cause we're all stars tonight So sing it out, yeah, yeah, yeah Hey hey..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	20. Forever in an Eternity

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be used. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

"She's awake."

"Shh, she's probably just doing what she did earlier. Let her sleep."

"No, she's awake for real this time!"

"Jacob--"

"The boy's right! She's up! Hey, Nessie, let's go bar-hopping tonight!"

"Out, Emmett!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

"Ness, can you hear me?"

"Jacob--"

"Shh! She's moving!"

I stirred a little, clasping onto whatever was below me. It felt as if I were gripping feathers, but then I realized that was only because I was holding a blanket. With a gasp, my eyes flew open and scanned the room. Blank, nondescript walls trapped me in this prison cell. Sunlight seeped through the window, and a steady beeping was kept up beside me. Over me hovered three figures. Edward on the left, Bella on the right, and Jacob in the middle.

"Told you she was awake!" Jacob sneered at Edward. Then, he smiled. "Thank God."

I returned his grin, stretching my hand out to caress his face. "Hey." To me, my voice sounded soft and strained. "How long was I out?"

"Two days," Edward replied. "Carlisle got you stabilized back in Chicago-- didn't even need to visit Chicago's oh so wonderful hospital-- and we drove you right back. You're back in Forks, now."

"Amazing how your condition made a turn for the better," Bella commented. If she could be crying, I knew her eyes would be glassy. "Lucky how it made a turn for the better. It was almost-- well." She smiled at the boys and me. "Let's not overanalyze a miracle."

I squeezed my eyes, trying to remember what happened. "Those two werewolves..." My eyes lingered on a pastel painting on the back wall. It stuck out in comparison the the endless white walls. "Did they... were they..."

"Killed?" Edward finished. "Emmett, Jasper, and I took care of them. You, young lady, are a tough fighter. Couldn't believe all that action I saw out there!"

Though I was numb, I stretched my mouth into a limp smile. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Jacob exclaimed. "Caught a few seconds. You were amazing, baby!"

I laughed. "Thanks."

"Don't think you'll be fighting ever again, though," Edward told me, his face suddenly serene. "It's not a lifestyle I want for my daughter."

"_Our_ daughter," Bella corrected him. "And I agree. Too risky."

I scoffed. "I can take care of myself. I do not need you two making that kind of decision for me."

"You are if you're now Renesmee Cullen," Edward said.

I smiled a bit at my parents' overprotectiveness. "Thanks, guys." I surveyed the room, my eyes resting on the white doorway. Where were--

"They're out in the living room." Edward informed me, knowing what I was thinking. "Boy, will they be happy to see you. All they've been doing is asking for--"

Before he finished, I was already halfway out the door. Edward chuckled as he, Jacob, and Bella caught up to me. I raced down the hall, sliding on the hardwood flooring leading to the living room.

"Nonny! Gabe!" I cried.

Two old, rigid faces glanced up from the sea of vampires, suddenly lighting with joy. Though ancient, they leapt from their seats and met me in an embrace. We hugged and cried and fell to the floor.

"You're here," I breathed.

"We're here," Nonny repeated in the same breathy voice. "We're all together at last."

Wiping a few tears from my eyes, I leaned in to inhale Gabe's aroma. Fresh tobacco. Just as I remembered.

"I love you guys," I let them know. "You're my family."

Nonny brushed a hair from my eyes. I laughed through my tears, standing up to take a mental picture.

Delicate, beautiful Rosalie was tucked beneath a muscled arm of the big bear that was my Uncle Emmett. Jasper with his comforting appearance sat on the couch, an arm draped beside the always fashionable Alice beside him. Carlisle and Esme stood beside the window, their hands slipped into each others, true love eminating from their direction. Behind me, Bella was cozying her head into the crook of Edward's neck. My parents. Nonny and Gabe were sitting cross-legged on the floor to my right, smiling up at me.

Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist, leaning down to kiss my neck.

"My family," I smiled. "Old and new.

"My old parents, Nonny and Gabe. And my new ones." I turned to Edward and Bella. "Mommy and Daddy."

They laughed and opened their arms.

"Finally!" I cried, running into their arms. A flash went off behind us, and I glanced up. Carlisle was holding a camera.

"I grabbed it while you weren't looking," he shrugged.

"Freaky vampires," I joked. "Which I am _so_ proud to be a part of."

We all grinned.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?!" Emmett exclaimed. "Picture time!"

Everyone laughed and piled onto the couch. Carlisle had the silver digital camera poised for a picture when--

"Why weren't _we_ invited to this party?!"

Everyone slowly looked up as Embry stood cross-armed in the doorway. He tapped his foot, trying to keep a straight face.

He failed.

"Come on in!" I invited. "Oh, and bring Seth and Leah!"

Seth and Leah followed on in, waving to everyone. I bounded over to them, embracing all three of them in tight hugs.

"And of course there's always Seth, Leah, and Embry. My honorary siblings." We all leapt back onto the couch, grinning widely for the camera.

"Well, if you're going to be a Cullen, we have to make it official," Edward said later that evening as those of us who ate sat down to dinner. "We're going to the adoption agency tomorrow to get you back legally."

"Really?!" I squealed. My fork clattered down to the China plate. I leapt from my seat and engulfed my father in a bear hug. "Oh my God! Thank you!"

Edward chuckled, patting my back. "You're welcome, baby."

I moved on to my mother, giggling as she kissed my forehead.

"Finally, a family," my father breathed.

"A toast to the Cullens," Seth said, raising his glass. Those with glasses followed, and the Cullens simply nodded in assent.

"And a toast to Jacob," I added, resting my hand on my mother's shoulder. "A toast to the person that helped me pull through."

Everyone clinked glasses and drank as I made my way to Jake. He smirked as he slowly sipped a bubbly champagne. I took the glass from him, smiling as I pulled him from his seat.

"Come on," I whispered, grasping his hand and tugging him out towards the back door.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To celebrate."

I slid open the door, and the two of us began to run amongst the trees. My hair fell out of the messy bun I had tied it into, strands running astray. Jacob began to chase me, and I hid behind a tree with a roar of laughter. As his footsteps closed in, I peeked my head out from side to side.

"Jake!" I giggled.

"You're not getting away from me, Renesmee Cullen!" He exclaimed, and I continued to run amongst the trees until I felt a hot pair of hands wrap around my waist. I chuckled as he spun me around, pulling me in close.

"So you forgot to tell me what we're celebrating exactly," he purred.

I tapped a finger to my chin. "Hmm... How about we celebrate... forever?"

"Forever?" He asked. "Sounds like a long time. Sure you want to commit to someone like me for that long?"

"Well..." I said, swaying out of his arms and brushing my hands over a tree trunk. "I've come this far, haven't I? The question is can _you_ commit to eternity with _me_?"

He followed behind me, resting his hands over mine so we stood opposite on the sides of the tree. I leaned my cheek against the rough bark as he leaned in, too.

"My answer to that," he whispered. "Is forever."

**Author's Note: Okay, so next chapter is the epilogue! I can't believe this story is over! So sad... but now Not My Fairytale is my main focus and I MUST FINISH IT! And after that, I might take a break from FanFiction just until things die down a little. Either that or I'll just keep one story. Oh, and I don't know what song to end this story with. I'm still debating. Leave me comments with suggestions and quotes from them and maybe I'll look them up? Oh, and I just ran home from my walk because I got sidetracked when I was about to post this. Let's just say... OH MY GOD!!! Lol. And I forgot to post last night so... yeah.**

**_So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating I keep believing We're gonna die like this You know Oh, oh, oh... _Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	21. Epilogue

**I do not own Twilight or any songs that may be used. All rights go to their legal owners.**

* * *

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Hurry up! Our guests will be here any minute!"

"I'm hurrying!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Well, then, hurry faster!"

"I'm done now! Jesus!"

I slammed the door of my room shut, storming out into the hallway. Heat was still coming off of my freshly straightened hair, and a light coating of makeup covered my face. I wore a magenta dress that flowed right down to my kneecaps.

"Happy, Edward?!" I yelled. "I'm done!"

"About time." He was standing at the entrance to the stairs, his arms crossed. "You _knew_ the Denali's were coming all the way from Alaska! You had hours to prepare, but you chose to wait until now?!"

"It's not like it's a fancy dinner!" I complained. "You guys can't even eat!"

"It's still respectful to greet your guests, Renesmee," Edward scolded me. "They _are_ your aunts and uncles."

"Oh, yeah?" I challenged. "Because, last time I checked, they weren't! And last time I checked, you didn't have the authority to yell at me like I'm a-- a-- a child! I'm not! I'm the same age as you!"

"I'm over one hundred years--"

"It doesn't matter!" I screamed, brushing it off with a wave of my hand. "You're seventeen, I'm seventeen. Treat me like your equal, for God's sake!"

"You will not speak to your father--" Edward held up a finger before I cut him off.

I chuckled bitterly. "You're not my father, though! You never raised me! Nonny and Gabe did, and they're back in Chicago now! Hell, I don't even know why I _wanted _to be a Cullen! I just want to be human for once! Not some kind of freak!"

Edward stumbled backwards, as if I had just run a bullet through his heart. Keeping my heart cold, I stomped down the stairs and ran out the back door.

It had been five years since the Cullens and I had reunited. Most of the time, things were great. But it was when Edward smothered me that I got annoyed.

I ran deep into the woods, letting the wind brush my hair out. It was one of those rare, rainless nights, which were pretty nice considering we still lived in Washington.

Truth be told, I missed Chicago, even after five years. I missed the lake, I missed the wind, I missed the street performers and the greasy smell of pizza and hot dogs...

But I didn't regret moving here-- I never have. Washington was where I belonged, and where I planned on staying. It was just... I really missed Nonny and Gabe. They were my family. But they belonged back in Chicago, so they went and I stayed.

My fingernails dug into the bark of a tree, and I began to climb. As the days went by, it became easier to be a vampire. Plus, Jacob was always there to catch me if I fell. He was the one who usually kept me grounded.

Today, however, he was out running an errand for Sam somewhere in Canada. He probably wouldn't be getting back until later, and, of course, Edward doesn't let me out past 11. Seriously. 11. I'm a teenager for crying out loud! Let me live a little!

"Have you ever thought maybe that's because I love you?"

See what I mean by smothering?!

"Nessie," Edward said, crawling up to sit himself upon the limb opposite me. "Talk to me."

I rolled my eyes, raising my arms to pull myself up another branch. Edward mirrored my actions.

"There's nothing to talk about." I muttered. "You can't seem to leave me alone. And whenever I'm in trouble, all I hear is 'Renesmee Carlie Cullen! How dare you? Blah, blah, blah!' I'm so tired of your fatherly-ness!" I crossed my arms.

"Do you really mean that?" Edward asked softly. "Five years ago, you wanted a family. Five years ago, you were thrilled to be a Cullen, to finally have a mother and father for once. Do you really mean that, Nessie?"

Five years ago, the Cullens were everything to me. Sure, I was angry and shocked at first, but afterwards it was... nice.

All my life, I'd suffered Joe and Mildred. Let's face it, they never were the definition of "affectionate." But, after meeting all the wonderful people in my life now, I realized what the true meaning was.

"No. I don't mean that." I offered up a small smile.

Edward smiled back, leaning over to pat my arm. "Come on, now. Your mother's about to have a heart attack-- metaphorically, of course-- if we aren't back soon."

I nodded, following after him as he climbed down. Halfway down the tree, I spoke. "Oh yeah, and Edward?"

"Mhm?"

"I didn't mean anything I said earlier. I don't mind you smothering me."

He chuckled a little. "Good. Because I don't intend on stopping any time soon."

We reached to the bottom and hopped down. I pulled my father into a tight one-armed hug. He kissed the crown of my head.

"I love you, Renesmee."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

_"Sometimes the poorest man leaves his children the richest inheritance."_

_--Ruth E. Renkel_

_"I know a girl_  
_She puts the color inside of my world_  
_But she's just like a maze_  
_Where all of the walls are continually changed_  
_And I've done all I can_  
_To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands_  
_Now I'm starting to see_  
_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

_Fathers, be good to your daughters_  
_Daughters will love like you do_  
_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_  
_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_Oh, you see that skin?_  
_It's the same she's been standing in_  
_Since the day she saw him walking away_  
_Now I'm left_  
_Cleaning up the mess he made_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_  
_Daughters will love like you do_  
_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_  
_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_Boys, you can break_  
_You'll find out how much they can take_  
_Boys will be strong_  
_And boys soldier on_  
_But boys would be gone without the warmth from_  
_A womans good, good heart_

_On behalf of every man_  
_Looking out for every girl_  
_You are the guide and the weight of her world_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_  
_Daughters will love like you do_  
_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_  
_So mothers, be good to your daughters too..."_

--John Mayer, "Daughters"

**Author's Note: So after a year our story draws to a close! Sad, I know, but that means I can finish up NMF and possibly start another story later on this year, maybe in the summer or something. I don't know. And all of you are AWESOME readers and I am so lucky to have each and every one of you. So leave me reviews, tell me what you thought, yadda, yadda. I love you guys(:**

**_I wait on you forever and a day hand and foot, Your world is my world. Ain't no way you're ever gonna get any less than you should, 'cause baby you smile I smile... _Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


End file.
